Yo no diría que es un problema
by Andaran atish'an
Summary: - Y bueno, ¿qué te pasa? – Pregunta con aire profesional. - Tengo una extraña adicción al sexo. – Digo mirando al techo. - Vale, eso es directo… - Susurra. – Aunque mirándote, yo no diría que es un problema. ¡Lemon!
1. Yo no diría que es un problema

Aquí está el capítulo mejorado, me tomó poco tiempo, solo cambié las palabras esas... ¡Qué vergüenza!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>YO NO DIRÍA QUE ES UN PROBLEMA<strong>

Dentro de este bar de ambiente, la música penetra con fuerza mis oídos y me molesta un buen rato, pero me da igual que el volumen esté tan alto que hasta me duelan los tímpanos y el suelo tiemble. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es beber hasta que no me acuerde ni de mi nombre ni de si estoy en pelotas o no.

Cojo el vaso cilíndrico de whisky con hielo y hago un movimiento circular con la muñeca para que el licor se enfríe con el hielo. Lo acerco a mis labios y bebo un buen trago, notando como baja por mi garganta y me quema, pero me da igual. No debería estar bebiendo, la semana que viene tengo un examen, pero también me da igual.

Me pongo el baso medio vacío en la frente para notar el frío hielo, intentando que la cabeza deje de latir.

Quizá debería dejar de pagar el agua y la luz unos cuantos meses para pagarme un psicólogo.

_- ¿Pero qué dices…?_

_- Pues eso, que como hombre solo te interesa una cosa. – Dijo la morena cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado._

_- A ver, no es que me interese solo una cosa, pero… es importante._

_- ¡Claro! ¿¡El sexo es importante!_

_Me notaba sonrojado. Mucho. Todos en el bar me miraban como si fuera un pervertido. Tal vez lo sea pero… diablos, no hacía falta mirarme tan detenidamente, no es culpa mía._

_- ¿Podemos hablar fuera? ¿O me has invitado a comer para esto?_

_- Tal vez lo haya hecho. – Susurró mi ex-novia mirándome de reojo mientras se levantaba. - ¡La cuenta, por favor! – Y me volvió a mirar._

_"Será tacaña", pensé._

_Estaba segurísimo que lo hizo sabiendo la exagerada timidez que tengo._

_Pagué y salí corriendo del bar hasta la otra punta de la calle, aunque en cierto modo, tal vez también hubieran escuchado el grito de mi novia de ojos verdes._

_Ilia salió del bar y me indicó que la siguiera, caminando directamente hacia el parque donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, cuando nos conocimos, gracias a Mido, un amigo mío de la Universidad. Ah… si las chicas me tomaran en serio desde un principio esto no pasaría._

_Recuerdo que caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro entre las sobras de los árboles, en un lugar solitario sin el ruido de los niños, que estaban aun en el colegio. Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas y de vez en cuando me daba en mis ojos azules, dándome una sensación de calor si los cerraba. Si no los cerraba me quedaba ciego por unos segundos, viendo figuras oscuras por doquier. Terrorífico._

_Me había limitado a jugar con una mariquita, amarilla y negra, que caminaba tranquilamente por mi mano porque… ¿quién no se ha liado a jugar con una mariquita alguna vez?_

_Estaba pasando la mariquita entre mis dedos, sentado en la arena y la espalda apoyada en un árbol muy grueso y grandes raíces, cuando aparecieron ante mí unos zapatitos azules de unos pies muy pequeños. Poco a poco, fui subiendo la mirada hasta la cara de la chica. Era morena y tenía los ojos verdes, con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo con lo que parecían capas u olas del mar o… lo que fuera, llevaba un vestido de tirantes azul._

_Me levanté y agité la mano para que la mariquita se fuera, pero no se despegaba de mi mano, así que tuve que darle un empujoncito con el dedo índice y el pulgar…_

_- Hola. – Dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Ho-Hola. – Dije con la mano en la nuca. ¿Qué? Soy muy tímido, aunque no lo parezca._

_- Eres Link, ¿no? ¿Vamos? – Puso el pequeño bolso azul delante junto con los dos brazos._

_- O-O.K. Por cierto, eres Ilia, ¿no?_

_- Sí._

_Caminando por el solitario parque, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que… iba toda vestida de azul, y que le sacaba una cabeza de altura._

_Y yo, con las manos en los bolsillos de mis tejanos oscuros tirando a negro y una camisa con botones de color verde, miraba hacia al cielo, azul y despejado._

_- Y bueno… dime, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – Dijo con los brazos detrás, caminando sin doblar las rodillas._

_- El verde… ¿y el tuyo?_

_- ¡También! Pero… no lo habrás dicho por mis ojos, ¿no…?_

_- En realidad, no._

_- Ah… - Dijo mirando al suelo. – Y… ¿tu comida favorita?_

_- Mmm… - Puse la mano izquierda en mi barbilla. – Los espaguetis n.n. Me vuelven loquísimo._

_- ¡Es mi comida también! – Dijo dando palmadas._

_- Ah… ¿te gustan los animales?_

_- No, los aborrezco. – Dijo mientras hacía una mueca._

_- ¿Los… aborreces…?_

_- Síp ^_^ - ¡Y lo dijo tan así, tan ligera!_

_- Bueno, no pasa nada…_

_Seguimos caminando por el parque, dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin salir de aquel jardín tan grande. Mis manos seguían en mis bolsillos, y la mirada de la chica hacia el suelo._

_- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – Dije. – Hay un banco ahí._

_- Claro n.n_

_- O.K. – Me sonrojé y nos sentamos en el banco._

_- Te sonrojas muy a menudo. – Dijo la chica._

_- S-Sí. Es que soy bastante tímido._

_- ¡Que mono!_

_- Eso no ayuda… - Susurré._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Nada, nada… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy joven._

_- Gracias, tengo veintitrés, ¿tú?_

_- Ventidos._

_- ¿Eres más joven?_

_- Tú tienes veintitrés… yo veintidós… síp, yo diría soy más joven. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso…?_

_- ¡No, que va!_

_- O.K…_

_Cuando nos sentamos, Ilia puso sus manos en las rodillas, con el bolso entre ellas. Yo apoyé los codos en el respaldo del banco de madera y escuché un suspiro de ella._

_- Oye… puesto que es una cita para conocernos… - Comenzó ella. - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy, pero que muy personal?_

_- ¡Claro! – "Veré si puedo responderla luego…", pensé. – Seguro que no es tan personal._

_- Bueno, tú… eres…_

_- ¿Sí…?_

_- ¿Virgen?_

_- o/O. Vale, sí que era personal._

_- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Exclamó._

_- Tran-tranquila… - Tartamudeé. – No… no lo soy._

_- ¿¡En serio!_

_- S-Sí._

_- Bueno, yo tampoco. Estamos a la par._

_- Y-Ya… - Aun no me recuperaba del shock. Sinceramente, creía que de mis puntiagudas orejas iba a salir humo._

_El resto de la cita pasó sin más complicaciones, hablamos de cosas tribales como los gustos o los partidos políticos que preferíamos. Me divertía bastante a pesar de que a veces era un poco tontita y se tropezaba constantemente, pero era muy cómico. Aunque creo que la mayoría de las veces que me daba la razón o que tropezaba era para arrimarse más a mí o hacer ver que teníamos mucho en común. En fin…_

_Hablando, paseando y habiendo ido a tomar algo, ya era bastante tarde, los niños ya se iban el parque, llorando y gimiendo porque no querían irse._

_- Oye… - me dijo la chica. – Me gustas mucho._

_- A mí… a mí también me gustas. o/o E-Entonces… ¿Quedamos otro día?_

_- ¡Claro!_

_- Pero, oye… una cosita que quería comentarte…_

_- Dime._

_- Es que… bueno, yo…_

_- ¿Que? – Preguntó esperando una respuesta._

_- Es que, a mí… me gusta… bueno, me gusta el…_

_- Mmmm o/o Ya sé lo que quieres decir, a mi también._

_- No, em, verás, es que, digamos, me gusta con un poco de exceso._

_- Emmm… ¡vale, vale! – Dijo mientras reía a carcajadas. – Bueno, ya hablaremos otro día!_

_Y se fue riendo._

_Y así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y cada vez que le comentaba mi adicción… se reía. Como si fuera mentira o una simple broma._

_Las veces que iba a su casa a comer y, mientras cocinaba, le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su pequeño cuerpo… no significaba nada para ella._

_Cuando llegamos al parque, ella se da la vuelta y quedamos cara a cara, la suya con el ceño fruncido y mía tan o más roja que un tomate._

_- Tenemos que hablar. – Esa frase, os lo digo en serio, da miedo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tenemos que cortar. Porque…_

_Y comenzó una lista interminable de cosas que yo no tenía culpa, casi ninguna de ellas relacionada con mi "pequeño", nótese el entre comillas, problema. Pero no sé cómo, las chicas hacéis que parezca que la culpa es de los hombres… frases tan elaboradas que hasta a veces yo me las creo._

_- …y estos son los motivos por los que te dejo._

Aquellas dos últimas palabras, "te dejo", se repiten aún en mi cabeza, a pesar de que hace ya tres semanas que me dejó.

No la quiero tanto como para esto, pero aun así duele saber que es LA QUINTA CHICA que me deja. Ah… esto es taaan injusto…

- Hola, ¿me puedo sentar? – Dice una chica rubia casi de mi misma altura mientras se sienta enfrente de mí.

- Emmm… - La observo sentada. – sí, supongo.

- ¿Estás borracho? – Su voz es melodiosa, pero no muy aguda. Levanto la cara e intento verla, pero solo veo borroso.

- Sí, bastante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi novia me dejó.

- Ay… pobrecito… - ¿Soy yo o he notado una pizca de sarcasmo?

- Sí, bueno. Mejor me dejas solo con mi soledad.

- Oh… los hombres sois tan débiles que no sabéis vivir sin una mujer, pero luego solo las maltratáis. Déjame decirte que sois unos inútiles todos.

- Mira, si te soy sincero, estoy demasiado borracho para poder seguirte.

- Y encima no aceptáis la verdad. Es patético, déjame decirte.

- No, no, si yo te dejo…

- ¿Me estás vacilando? – Dice con voz cabreada mientras se levanta bruscamente.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy borracho. Lo siento si digo alguna jilipollez innecesaria.

La chica rubia se va y me deja solo, tal y como yo había querido desde un principio.

Es triste que, con tantas chicas que he salido y con más aun que me he acostado nunca me haya enamorado. Es triste que el mes que viene sea navidad y nadie la vaya a pasar conmigo.

Noto el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos, pero no me permito llorar. No por el royo ese de los hombre no lloran nunca y esas cosas, yo voy totalmente contra eso, simplemente es que cansa mucho y estoy demasiado borracho como para poder irme a casa si lloro.

La chica se vuelve a acercar, parece que le va a salir humo de las orejas. O puede que ya esté echando humo, puesto que no veo una mierda…

- No malinterpretes. – Dice al instante de sentarse. – Mis amigas me han obligado.

- Ah, bien, eso está bien.

- ¿Estás bromeando?

- Estoy borracho, que es diferente.

- ¿Cuántas te has tomado?

- Tres. – Y me comienza a dar un dolor de cabeza enorme.

- ¿Y ya estás así?

- Es que no suelo beber. No me gusta.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces?

- Para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Por qué?

No pude responder. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó demasiado y creo que perdí el conocimiento. O eso o realmente no me acuerdo de si hice algo. Diosas, espero que no…

* * *

><p>Durmiendo tranquilamente en un cómodo y suave sofá, sonrío un poco a pesar del dolor de cabeza. Resaca, seguramente. Abro los ojos y no sé donde estoy, o qué hago aquí, pero estoy cansado y a gusto, con una manta.<p>

- Veo que ya despiertas…

- Sí… ¿dónde estoy?

- En Marruecos, secuestrado con los demás.

- Ah… ¿¡QUÉ!?

- No grites, tonto. Estás en mi casa, en los Estados Unidos.

- Ufff… vaya, me había asustado. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Te quedaste dormido en medio de la conversación, y te veías demasiado asqueado.

- Ah… - Y es entonces cuando noto las sábanas demasiado suaves… - ¿E-Estoy desnudo? – Digo tapándome lo más que puedo.

- No esperarás que te hubiera dejado tocar mi sofá con tus ropas harapientas…

- N-No son harapientas, solo son viejas.

- Voy a buscarte un baso de agua.

Un incómodo silencio nos envuelve nada más terminar. Yo vuelvo a acurrucarme bajo las mantas blancas y el sofá rojo, observando la alfombra del suelo. La casa es muy grande, pero ahora estoy más concentrado en otra cosa. Estoy desnudo en el sofá de una mujer… pero no cualquier mujer, la más hermosa que haya conocido nunca. Me suena de algo, pero no me importa mucho eso ahora.

Vuelve con un gran baso de agua y mientras bebo me fijo en que su cabello rubio liso le llega hasta la cintura y unos ojos azules como el cielo miran por la gran ventana que da a un gran balcón. Me parecen tan hermosos y atormentados… la forma de su nariz es perfecta, y sus labios son carnosos pero no muy grandes. La boca comienza a hacérseme agua con ganas de besarlos. Y su cuerpo… las mejores cuervas que he visto nunca, con unos shorts azules que poco dejaban a la imaginación y un camisón ajustado. Me dan unas ganas irremediables de acariciarlas con mis manos y notar como se mueve debajo de mí… o encima.

¡BASTA! Me estoy acalorando.

Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro queriendo saber más de la chica que está sentada al lado mío mirando al cielo en aquel gran piso, que yo diría que es tres o cuatro veces más grande que el mío.

- Dime… ¿vives con alguien en este piso tan grande? – Oh, no. Tal vez esté casada.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber? – Dice mirándome fijamente.

- Curiosidad.

- No, vivo sola.

- Es una casa muy grande.

- Es un piso.

- Ah… - Cualquiera nota la diferencia con resaca. - y, ¿a que te dedicas?

- Psicóloga.

- Psicóloga…

- Eso dije.

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor. – Digo mientras me siento en el sofá. La manta solo me tapa ahora de cintura para abajo.

- ¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a hacer favores a desconocidos? – Sonrío al ver que somete todo mi torso a una rigurosa inspección con su mirada azul.

- Bueno… - Bajo un grado mi tono de voz. - me llamo Link. Y si ya me conoces…

- No realmente… - Susurra aun mirándome.

- ¿Tú te llamas…?

- Zelda.

- Mmm… - Ese nombre también me suena… ¡Oh, Diosas! ¿¡No será Zelda Hyrilian!? - Esto… ¿apellido…?

- Hyrilian.

- Ostiás.

- ¿Qué? – Parece que la chica acaba de salir de su estado de estupor cuando yo he entrado en el mío.

- ¿E-Eres Ze-Zelda Hyrilian?

- Eso es.

- Oh, Diosas…

- Así que sabes quién soy…

- S-Sí.

No puedo creer que esté en la casa de una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes del país. Me siento un poco como más bajo que el polvo al lado suyo, ella es una gran montaña.

Zelda Hyrilian, obligada por su padre, el presidente de los Estados Unidos a casarse con un falso vende casas que se creía era un buen partido, que resultó ser en realidad un violador que actualmente está encarcelado.

Algunos rumores dicen que también la obligó a ella a… bueno, no me extraña que me haya hablado ayer como me habló.

- Y ese favor del que hablabas antes…

- ¡NO! ¡NADA! ¡NINGÚN FAVOR! Ya has hecho mucho por mí. – Digo agitando los brazos de un lado para otro.

- Bueno, como quieras. – Me mira fijamente, como si intentase meterse dentro de mi cabeza. – Si es porque crees que te odio por ser hombre y eso… no te creas. No los odio a todos.

- O.K... – Me intento levantar, pero el dolor de cabeza me lo impide y vuelvo a caer sentado. – Pero ayer dijiste…

- Creía que eras un borracho. Puedes quedarte hasta que puedas irte. Llama a tus padres y diles que estás bien, deben estar preocupados.

- No… no lo creo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño.

- Vaya… lo siento.

- No te preocupes, yo no lo hago. No los conocí.

- Debe ser difícil.

- No tan difícil como… - Me muerdo el labio inferior y deseo volver a meter las palabras en mi garganta tan rápido como las digo. – Perdón.

- Lo que pasé yo, ¿eh? – Dice cruzándose de brazos y cruzando las piernas. – No necesito lástima.

- Lo sé, eres mi ídolo. Bueno, es que dieron tu historia por la televisión cuando yo tenía muchos problemas y… bueno, seguí adelante gracias a ti.

- ¿Gracias a mí?

- Sí. Me insultaban constantemente por eso de no tener padres y tener que trabajar para pagarme el instituto. Pero estoy bien, seguí adelante.

- De acuerdo… bueno, ¿qué favor?

- Nada, en serio…

- Me has caído bien. – Dice mirándome fijamente. – Di qué favor me quieres pedir antes de que lo reconsidere. – Me mira con picardía y me dice. - ¿Un autógrafo…?

- No, bueno, si quieres sí, pero te iba a pedir que me dieras una cita para mirarme una cosa de la cabeza gratis.

- ¿Quieres hacer una consulta gratis?

- Puesto que no me llega el dinero y lo necesito… sí.

- Emm… de acuerdo. A ver que problema es tan importante como para pedirme esto… tengo curiosidad. - Dice con diversión. – Acomódate.

Me estiro mejor en el sofá, poniendo las manos sobre mi estomago y la cabeza apoyada sobre el cabezal, los pies en el otro y la miro esperando su aprobación. Ella se acomoda en el sillón, poniéndolo antes de cara al sofá. Cruza las piernas y parece que brillan con la poca luz que entra por el balcón.

- Y bueno, ¿qué te pasa? – Pregunta con aire profesional.

- Tengo una extraña adicción al sexo. – Digo mirando al techo.

- Vale, eso es directo… - Susurra. – Aunque mirándote, yo no diría que es un problema.

- Para las chicas con las que he salido, sí lo era. – Digo dejando pasar el piropo.

- ¿Cuantas chicas te han dejado por ese… problema?

- Cinco, la última hace tres semanas.

- Vaya. Wow. Son bastantes. Dime, ¿Has dicho que eres huérfano?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿no te adoptó nadie?

- Nop, no sé por qué.

- Ya veo… - Dice meditando. - ¿Tienes amigos…?

- No muchos. Dos, nada más.

- Ahá… y, ¿Vas mucho con ellos?

- Nah… ellos tienen sus novias.

- Ahá. Los del orfanato… ¿te llevabas bien con ellos?

- No mucho. Todos estaban hechos polvo por no tener padres y bueno… yo era el debilucho.

- ¿En serio? – Dice medio aguantándose la risa.

- Oye, oye… eso es muy poco profesional.

- Perdón. Entonces… de las novias que has tenido, ¿procesabas sentimientos muy profundos por ellas?

- Bueno, eran como amigas, pero un poco más profundo.

- Entonces, ¿no te has enamorado de nadie?

- Pues parece que no… ¡vaya vida más triste!

- No, no. Yo tampoco me he enamorado y ya tengo mis treinta añitos.

- Pero seguro que hay muchos chicos esperando conocerte.

- Ya… bueno, creo que ya sé por qué eres adicto a eso.

- ¿¡YA! – Digo apoyándome en un codo.

- Sí, es un caso fácil. – Dice levantándose y acercándose a mí. Se pone de rodillas y acerca su rostro al mío.

- ¿Y es…? – Digo totalmente sonrojado.

- También sé por qué te sonrojas tan a menudo.

- A-Ah… ¿y bien?

- Falta de cariño.

_Click. ¿Eing?_

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso. – Dice alejándose y apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos. – Falta de cariño.

- Pe-Pero eso que tiene que ver con el sexo…

- A ver, dices que ellas eran tus amigas, y que aun así te has acostado con ellas, ¿no?

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Pues eso. Es tu forma de demostrar tu cariño. Vaya forma de hacerlo, aun así… - Susurra.

Me mira con esos ojos azules y yo no sé qué decir. Tengo mi boca entreabierta de la sorpresa, la verdad no me esperaba una respuesta como esa. Pensaba que me diría que soy un enfermo y que necesito ayuda especializada como me habían dicho las demás "novias" que tuve, que ahora resulta que solo eran amigas a las que quería demostrarles mi… cariño. Vale, esto es raro.

- Creo… creo que voy a tumbarme.

- Ni que fuese un shock… - Me ayuda a tumbarme y apoya un brazo sobre mi pecho.

- Buff… - Digo mientras me tapo la cara con la mano.

Siento la calidez de la mano de Zelda sobre mi pecho y lucho por no moverme. No se qué pueda pasar si me acerco a ella.

Pocos segundos después, noto una sensación extraña de que me están observando y doy un respingo al notar que el calor que sentía en el pecho se desplaza por todo mi torso que me hace suspirar.

No veo nada, pero noto que Zelda se mueve y agarra la manta con la misma mano, separándose de mi piel bronceada solo unos momentos, para retirarla y dejarme expuesto. Cuando noto su mirada sobre mí, me sonrojo un poco, pero puesto que sé lo que va a pasar no me preocupo mucho. Ya lo he hecho demasiadas veces para sentir vergüenza.

- ¿Es una invitación? – Pregunto, mirándola con un ojo.

- Pensaba que ya se daba por sentado.

Una pequeña risa se escapa de mi garganta cuando me apoyo sobre mis codos en el sofá y me inclino hacia los labios carnosos de Zelda. Estoy a puntito de besar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo…

Me siento… nervioso, cuando fundo mis labios con los suyos, tan suaves y carnosos. Ella deja de tocarme para ponerme las manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza y acercarme más a ella, profundizando así el beso, tornarlo un poco más violento.

- Wow, - Digo cuando me separo unas milésimas de sus labios. – eso es duro.

- He estado queriendo hacértelo desde que te he desnudado.

- Vale, nunca creí que escucharía eso de ti. – Le cojo por la nunca y poso un pequeño beso en la esquina de su boca. – No seas muy dura, aun tengo un poco de resaca.

Sin responder, vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los míos en un beso duro. Parece que no le importa que yo tenga resaca y, sinceramente, a mí tampoco. Abro un poco la boca y lamo sus labios, pidiendo paso, y su boca se abre inmediatamente. El interior de su boca es calida, y tiene un sabor parecido al de un caramelo de limón.

- Besas bien… - Susurro entre besos. - ¿Limón…?

- Lo estaba planeando.

- Gran besadora maquiavélica…

Y vuelvo a besarla, esta vez apoyando mis manos en sus pálidas mejillas.

Pero ya he pasado demasiado tiempo solo admirando sus labios. Moviendo la mano izquierda, la pongo descaradamente sobre uno de sus senos y lo aprieto un poco, escuchándola gemir, un gemido que muere en mi boca. Con la palma, voy jugando con el pezón que tanto se le marca, y noto que ella se separa un poco, por lo que automáticamente saco la mano de su parte sensible.

- Ah…

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – Pregunto.

- Que extraño, – Dice medio jadeando. – y yo que creía que eras un patoso…

- En casi todo, sí. ¿En esto? No mucho.

- ¿Tantas veces lo has hecho?

- ¿Te he comentado que soy adicto al sexo?

- No sabes lo bien que me viene eso.

Con una mano, Zelda coge un puñado de mi cabello en un puño y me acerca a ella en un beso hambriento, mientras con la otra mano acerca la mía a su seno. Abre los ojos y mira directamente a los míos, viendo el deseo y la lujuria en ellos.

Noto la mano de ella apoyándose en mi cintura, su calor, y suelto un gemido ronco cuando la apoya sobre mi hombría.

- Joder…

Mientras ella suelta una pequeña risa y me acaricia, bajo mi mano hasta su cintura por debajo de la camisa, agarrando el short azul y se lo quito poco a poco, mientras acaricio la suave piel de sus muslos y su pierna.

Los dos gimiendo en la boca del otro, siento como ella se separa un poco de mí y me obliga a estirarme boca arriba.

Cuando voy a preguntar, ella pone el dedo índice en mis labios, sellándolos. Acerca sus labios rojos y algo hinchados a los míos y deposita un beso en la comisura de mis labios, luego va dejando tras de sí un camino de besos húmedos por mi mandíbula, cuello, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mientras ella se entretiene allí, arrastro mi mano hasta su cintura y la meto dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando con los dedos sus labios internos, previa y totalmente húmedos. Sonrío cuando noto la suavidad. ¿Depilada?

Noto la humedad de sus besos sobre mi pecho, deslizándose hacia abajo, mientras su mano ha dejado de acariciar mi dura erección. Noto como ya comienzan a deslizarse gotitas de presemen.

Con sus manos me acaricia los pezones y yo busco más adentro en su humedad, acariciando y jugando con su clítoris con dos mis dedos. Noto la suavidad de sus labios bajando por mi pecho, seguido por el estómago, mientras yo sigo acariciándola. También noto como abre más sus piernas para darme más espacio de movimiento.

Nos separamos un momento, o más bien me separo yo un poco de ella. No estoy acostumbrado ni me gusta recibir estas atenciones… "gratis". Sin segundas líneas, sin algo incondicional que viene con el cargo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta.

- Nada.

Bajo del sofá y me arrodillo sobre la alfombra roja de felpa, delante de ella. Me muerdo el labio inferior por un lado, y Zelda levanta una ceja. Pongo una mano en su hombro y la empujo hacia atrás. Una vez e el suelo, le quito la gran camiseta y ahora tan solo la cubre la ropa interior. El enganche del sujetador está en la parte delantera de su torso, y no me cuesta desatarlo y exponer sus pechos delante de mí. Son exuberantes y sus pezones rosados, y no puedo evitar descender mi boca hasta ellos para besarlos, morderlos y lamerlos, iniciando una agradable y excitante tortura.

- Ah, se siente bien… - Gime y se retuerce bajo mío.

Mientras lamo sus pechos, su mano se posa sobre mi cabeza y hace algo que me enternece al momento, nunca me lo habían hecho antes… me detengo un momento cuando noto sus manos acariciando con _cariño_ mi cabello desordenadamente rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta mientras levanto mi cabeza y la miro.

La miro a los pálidos ojos azules, dándome cuenta de la preocupación que veo en ellos, y me doy cuenta de algo que me impacta: esto, para mí, no solo es un acto carnal.

Para mí, esto no se trata de satisfacer los deseos de un cuerpo, sino… otra cosa, no sé qué es, exactamente. Solo sé que "esa cosa que estoy sintiendo" está haciendo que esto se convierta en el mejor sexo que he tenido nunca, necesito satisfacerla como no lo he necesitado con ninguna otra mujer, y me siento tan bien como no me he sentido en años. Me siento… feliz con ella aquí, debajo de mí. Gimiendo y disfrutando mis caricias.

Habiendo descubierto esta nueva faceta de mi corazón, me pongo de rodillas y deslizo la única prenda que aun estaba adherida a su cuerpo, dejando a la mujer que me ha hecho sentirme… así, tan desnuda como yo.

Sujeto sus piernas por la parte interior del muslo y, suavemente, la abro para un examen con mi mirada azul sobre su húmedo y brillante centro, humedad que yo he provocado. La miro y la veo sonriendo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Respondo acercando mi boca a su humedad y, abriendo sus labios interiores, le doy una pequeña caricia con mi lengua a un clítoris hinchado.

- Ah… lo tomaré como un sí.

Abro más sus labios y juego con su clítoris un poco más, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse. Cuando lamo su centro, noto todo el líquido que ha desprendido. Su sabor es dulce y agrio a la vez y manda unas pequeñas ondas eléctricas hasta mi virilidad, haciéndome, si se puede, ponerme más duro.

- Sabes bien… - Y vuelvo a lamerla.

Introduzco mi lengua dentro de ella, mientras acaricio con dos dedos de una mano el clítoris mientras que con la otra la abro más. Ella gime aun más, susurrando palabras qu no logro a escuchar y otras más fuertes como _"__¡Oh, __Diosas, __oh__…__!__"_ y cosas así. Pero no le presto mucha atención.

Sustituyo mis dedos con mi lengua y mi lengua con mis dedos. Lamo su clítoris mientras introduzco dos dedos, hasta tres, dentro de sus labios húmedos, encorvándolos dentro de ella hacia arriba.

Sigo lamiendo y, cuando comienza a mover cada vez más violentamente sus caderas, intentando oprimirse más contra mi boca, sé que está a punto de correrse, y yo no quiero terminar aun.

Me aparto de ella, notando mis labios húmedos y brillando gracias a sus jugos.

- Wow, ¿Por-Por qué has… parado?

Sonrío mientras la miro, la veo sonrojada por la excitación, sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria con tanta intensidad que me golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago, y noto un extraño sentimiento en mi estomago… como si hubiera mariposas.

- No-No quiero ter-terminar aun…

Mierda, yo también estoy excitado. Mucho. Y muy sonrojado. ¿¡Por qué diablos me estoy siendo tan tímido!?

Ella me mira y sonríe, notando mi sonrojo repentino, me empuja suavemente con su mano derecha, suave y _amable_, hasta que estoy apoyado en mis brazos y mis piernas están a cada lado de su cuerpo. Me besa y comparto su sabos con ella dentro del beso.

Mientras besa mi pecho prestando especial atención donde mis oscuros pezones sobresalientes y desciende, noto con asombro la suavidad y amabilidad de su tacto sobre mi cuerpo… todas mis anteriores amantes me trataban como si no fuera más que un simple polvo del cual echarían de su cama tan rápido como terminaban, y así lo hacían.

Zelda tiene toda la maldita razón, al principio me acostaba con ellas porque era la única manera de que alguien me acariciase de manera cariñosa. Las primeras veces que me acosté con mujeres, me dolió que me echaran de sus camas tan rápido conmigo, cuando intentaba abrazarlas o… que me abrazasen. Nadie nunca me ha abrazado protectoramente. Al principio me dolía. Luego simplemente dejó de importarme. O eso creía. Sentir a Zelda es…

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo mientras aprieto la gran alfombra roja de felpa en un puño.

Una pequeña sacudida de mi cuerpo me aleja de esos sentimientos tan tristes, y miro como Zelda se ha arrodillado frente a mí. La sacudida causada por un lametón de una traviesa lengua sobre mi hombría.

- Te veía triste de repente.

- Y no se te ocurre otra que hacer eso.

- ¿Te importa a ti?

- Mientras seas tú quien me consuele, me da igual cómo.

Me asombro yo mismo con mi respuesta, deseando absorber mis palabras de nuevo a mi boca, mientras noto una mirada también asombrada encima de mí.

- Lo-Lo siento… - Digo mirando hacia otro lado y una mano en la boca, tapando los temblores. ¿¡Por qué diablos voy a llorar ahora!? Cierro los ojos y noto el picor de las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos.

- Ey, no pasa nada…

Y, como dejando eso de lado, vuelve a lamer mi virilidad. Abro los ojos de golpe, los noto vidriosos, pero me olvido de ellos e intento concentrarme en la lengua que lame todo mi tronco, de la base a la punta rosada, y de la punta a la base. Suspiro y gimo aun más.

Una mano acaricia mi muslo de arriba abajo, hasta la rodilla. Y así, de repente, introduce mi erección en su boca, y yo noto la humedad caliente descendiendo sobre todo mi sexo. Un pequeño grito se escapa de mi boca cuando noto mi hombría completamente dentro de su garganta, y cuando ella ríe… noto la vibración en mi parte más sensible.

- Ah… así, así… que bueno… - Susurro metiendo mis dedos entre sus cabellos dorados, acariciando su cabeza.

- También sabes bien… - Y vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

Noto su boca subir y bajar por mi hombría mientras una mano me acaricia los testículos y a otra me da caricias de las que yo siempre quise.

Finalmente se escapa una lágrima de mi ojo derecho y no puedo evitarlo. Placer, lujuria, deseo, tristeza, cariño, las caricias de Zelda y su boca sobre mí, avidez de amor… demasiadas emociones juntas y de mi garganta se escapa un sollozo entremezclado con un gemido placentero.

Ella, por su parte lo nota y levanta la cabeza. Me mira enternecida mientras yo intento taparme y me sonrojo aun más, si se puede. No quiero parecer débil delante de ella, tampoco es que sea débil pero… la presencia de ella me hace sacar esto de mí, no sé por qué. Y está comenzando a fastidiarme mucho.

- Lo-Lo siento. No me suele pasar. Es igual, no me hagas caso.

Absorbo con la nariz y sacudo de mi cabeza para dejar de lado estos absurdos sentimiento y me concentro. Sin darle tiempo a responder, la tumbo sobre la alfombra de felpa y la beso, introduciendo mi lengua directamente en su boca, lamiendo sus mejillas por dentro, saboreando y compartiendo ambos sabores: el mío y el suyo. Su lengua se mueve al mismo son que la mía.

Y mientras la beso, me introduzco dentro de ella de un solo golpe, rápida y satisfactoriamente.

- ¡Ah…!

No sé quien de los dos lo ha dicho, pero ¿acaso importa? No realmente.

Comienzo ya con un ritmo lento y duro, saliendo de ella lentamente y penetrando en su humedad de golpe, con una mano en su cabello, apoyando el codo en la alfombra, con miedo a pillarle este pelo dorado tan hermoso, y la otra sujetando su muslo, suave y fuerte moviéndolo al mismo son que mis embestidas, acariciando mi cadera contra él.

Mi frente apoyada en la suya, los dos pronunciamos susurros silenciosos. La mayoría de las mujeres siempre gritaban y me decían cuan bueno era tenerme penetrándolas una y otra y otra vez. Zelda tan solo me mira con placer y deseo en sus ojos, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Suspiros y algún que otro gemido se escapa nuestras bocas en esta danza placentera, mientras ella mueve las caderas al ritmo de mí compás, que cada vez se va haciendo más rápido.

- L-Link… - Susurra mientas me acerca más a ella y hace que apoye mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

Los dos nos moveos en armonía, mientras el silencio nos roda y nos abraza, el placer demostrado en nuestros constantes suspiros y respiraciones agitadas.

- Ze-Zelda… - Susurro mientras aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

Zelda comienza gemir más fuerte, acercándose a su clímax. Siento las contracciones dentro de su humedad, abrazando mi palpitante erección, notando como mis testículos se aprietan. Oh, Diosas, se siente tan bueno… separo mi cabeza de su hombro y poso mi boca en la suya, un beso hambriento, nuestras lenguas en contacto, participando en un baile tan placentero como satisfactorio.

El vaivén de nuestras caderas, sexos en contacto, aumenta un poco segundos actos de corrernos juntos.

- ¡Link!

Exclama mientras arquea la espalda en medio del orgasmo.

- ¡Zelda!

Exclamo en una última penetración, dura y rápida.

Las convulsiones se apoderan de nuestros cuerpos y nos corremos juntos, abrazados, acariciándonos mutuamente y exclamando nuestros nombres hasta el cielo.

Nos quedamos respirando, o mejor dicho, intentando recuperara el aliento que mutuamente nos hemos robado. No es que me queje.

- Wow… eso ha sido… wow… - Dice ella, estirada y sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo.

- Lo entiendo… creo… - Digo tumbado a su lado en la misma posición.

- Lo… lo entiendes… - Y se ríe.

Cierra los ojos y yo la miro, veo su sonrisa, su bello rostro, sus largas pestañas, su cabello rubio… y entonces, solo entonces, entiendo que me había pasado. Me he enamorado de ella.

- Oye… - Me dice.

- ¿S-Sí?

- Ha sido genial. El mejor de mi vida.

Entiendo lo que viene ahora. _"__Ha __sido __genial __y __todo __eso, __pero__… __tienes __que __largarte__"_. Así que, sin que ella me diga nada, comienzo a levantarme, con mi alma más pesada que nunca, mi corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza que me duele. Si quiere que me vaya, no voy a llorar. No sería de personas adultas. Tan solo éramos dos personas en un polvo de última hora, no debería haberme hecho ilusiones.

- Ey, ey… - Dice mientras me sujeta del brazo, obligándome a estirarme de nuevo. - ¿A dónde diablos te crees que vas?

- Bueno, yo creía que…

- Soy psicóloga. – Me corta. – Sé exactamente qué estabas pensando. Pero yo no soy como las demás chicas con las que has estado… ¿o sí?

- ¿Cómo…? ¿De qué hablas?

- No sé cómo, pero creo que no quiero que te vayas nunca, mi borrachín.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Por qué!?

- Y yo que sé a todo. La cuestión está en… ¿sientes algo por mí?

- Eso… eso…

Son poder evitarlo, las lágrimas que he estado guardando durante todo este tiempo caen sobre mis mejillas y me impiden ver bien, absorbo por la nariz y la miro con los ojos bien abiertos para poder verla.

- Vale, vale…

- Lo siento, realmente necesito esto… nunca hago esto delante de la gente… desde hace años que no lloro… - Tartamudeo restregando mis puños en mis ojos.

- No te estaba diciendo que te detuvieras.

Apartando mis brazos de en medio, Zelda se acerca a mí y me abraza por la nuca, acercándome a ella, apoyando mi frente en su hombro. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y juntamos más nuestros cuerpos sudorosos por el reciente esfuerzo. Y ella me hace lo que nunca me ha hecho nadie… me sostiene mientras lloro y me susurra cosas cariñosas en el oído.

- Ya pasó… ya pasó… estoy aquí…

Lo sé, sé que está aquí y, por primera vez, puedo confiar en alguien para llorar, sintiéndome protegido. Oh, Diosas, mientras lloro en su hombro, ella me sostiene y comienza a llorar y me doy cuenta de que ella también se está apoyando tanto en mí como yo en ella. Entre sollozos susurro.

- Ya pasó… ya pasó… estoy aquí…

Lloramos un rato más y nos separamos, juntando nuestras frentes y sonriendo como dos tontos. Aunque no dos tontos cualquiera. Dos tontos enamorados.

- ¿Sabes qué, borrachín? De verdad no quiero que te vayas nunca.

- No… no me llames borrachín…

- Ay… - Susurra. Me acerca más a ella y, a centímetros de mis labios susurra. – Pero no un borrachín cualquiera… mi borrachín.

Realmente me da igual como me llame… mientras la mirada de amor que me envía me la envíe a mí y solo a mí.

- Te quiero… - Susurra antes de besarme con sus labios de seda.

Ya también quiero confesar que siento lo mismo que ella, pero… tal y como evoluciona el beso… creo que puedo decírselo luego.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p>Ok, creo que quedó más suave... a lo mejor me he dejado alguna palabra, pero es que me daba A MÍ, que la he escrito, vergüenza. ¿Cómo demonios pude escribir esto? TT_TT<p> 


	2. ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera ayudar?

Aquí está el capítulo mejorado, me tomó poco tiempo, solo cambié las palabras esas... ¡Qué vergüenza!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUIÉN HA DICHO QUE YO QUIERA AYUDAR?<strong>

Camino feliz por el pasillo del asilo, levantando demasiado los pies. Y la gente me mira raro, pero me da absolutamente igual.

Tengo en mi cara una sonrisa de esas que te van de oreja a oreja y que dicen "¡Yeah! ¡Soy el tío más afortunado del mundo!". Y creo que mi vida es completamente perfecta.

- Hola, señora Petterson. - Digo a la anciana en silla de ruedas.

Tiene el cabello plateado ya por la edad, arrugas en toda la cara y aparenta unos ochenta años - edad que tiene, ciertamente -.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Vienes a ayudarme con mis pastillas…? – Dice un poco triste.

- Sí, pero no hace falta que se las tome ahora, pero tiene que tomárselas antes de… - Miro el reloj y veo que son las ocho menos cuarto. – las ocho.

- De acuerdo…

Se da la vuelta y se va, y yo levanto un poco el entrecejo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El asilo de ancianos es un gran edificio, donde llevan a los viejitos de más de setenta años a tomar sus pastillitas y a anclarlos a la televisión todo el día. Pero lo que no saben es que, cuando están bien cuidados, tienen más energía incluso que yo estudiando. Y yo los quiero a todos como si fueran mis padres o mis abuelos. Y a la señora Petterson y al señor López les tengo un especial cariño, es como si fueran los padres que nunca tuve…

Os preguntaréis, ¿qué hace un chico joven de veintipocos años trabajando con fósiles? A parte de que son como mi familia, necesito un poco de dinero.

Recuerdo por qué exactamente vine a trabajar aquí como "voluntario".

Cuando tenía diecisiete años necesitaba el dinero y había escuchado que necesitaban gente para trabajar aquí. Nos dijeron que nos darían un día para ver si los tratábamos con amabilidad, o con las instalaciones, etcétera, etcétera, y yo aparentaba más de diecisiete. Comprobé que la residencia estaba en medio de una especie de guerra a tres bandos: se hacían llamar los _viejitos_, las _viejitas_ y los _dejadme-__en-__paz_. Y que yo estaba en primera fila como daño colateral.

_-__Adelante, __recluta, __corre __y __tráeme __mis __pastillas._ – Me decía siempre un hombre.

Fue bastante divertido y, al final del día, una completa decepción, me dijeron que era para voluntarios y que no se pagaba… y yo me fui corriendo.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, me llamaron diciéndome que había recibido algo de los ancianitos. Cuando llegué poco tiempo después, lo que había recibido fueron trescientas ruppies que la señora Petterson, la líder de las _viejitas_, y el señor López, líder de los _viejitos, _habían reunido_._

-_Toma, __para __que __te __compres __muchas __cosas. __Algún __coche __o __algo._– Dijo la señora Petterson después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrojé y no pude evitar sentir las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos, comenzando a llorar en medio del pasillo. Aquel mes me iban a embargar la casa e iban a echarme a la calle si no pagaba el dinero que debía. Los abracé y susurré "_Gracias_" una y otra vez.

Poco tiempo después me enteré que la señora Petterson y el señor López eran marido y mujer, y que perdieron un hijo que debería tener mi edad. Se ve que decidieron ingresar en este asilo porque los ancianos de aquí no vivían el tiempo que les quedaba, y que por eso formaron todo ese jaleo.

Cuando les pregunté por qué me dieron el dinero, y por qué lo iban recolectando para que a final de mes tuviera dinero.

- _Chico, __-_Comenzó. – _sabemos __tu __situación __financiera.__Y __ayudarse __es __lo __que, __se __supone, __hace __una __familia._

La abracé tan fuerte que creí que iba a romperle los frágiles huesos.

Y ahora mi vida es perfecta.

Tengo una familia, dos trabajos, – en el asilo y en una guardería, donde _sí_ me pagan - una casa más o menos estable – sin cucarachas - con una nevera siempre llena de comida, y una novia fantásticamente hermosa.

Pero prefiero no pensar en ella en medio del pasillo, porque cada vez que lo hago, recuerdo cada vez que hacemos el amor… y es realmente tan excitante como hacerlo con ella. Tan solo de imaginarme dentro de ella… tan apretada, caliente y mojada…

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunta el señor López.

- ¡N-No! – Digo sonrojado.

- Ya…

Me rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y miro la hora, viendo que ya es hora de que Petterson se tome sus pastillas.

Cuando la encuentro, tan solo a dos habitaciones más a la derecha, la medio obligo a tomar sus tres pares de pastillas, no sin que antes se comiera un yogur Griego.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – Me dice la señora.

- Un poco. – Me sonrojo y continuo. – Quedé con alguien.

- ¿Quién, quién? Sabes que me encantan los cotilleos. Últimamente no tengo nada que contarles a mis amigas.

- ¡Tch! – Exclama López. – No sabéis hacer otra cosa que cotillear.

- Y tú jugar a la petanca.

- Vieja.

- Y tú haces trampa.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Bueno, bueno. Y dime, ¿con quién quedaste? – Me mira más de cerca y continua - No será con otra de esas lagartas…

- No, no… con mi novia. – ¿Lo es? Tendré que preguntar. - Vamos a cenar a un restaurante, por eso tengo que salir antes.

- Oh… ya nos la presentarás. ¿Quieres algo de dinero?

- ¡No! No podría…

- ¿No querrás que invite la dama? – Me corta.

- No… no había pensado en el dinero… surgió tan espontáneo…

- ¿No te ibas a ir, chico? – Pregunta de repente López, haciéndose notar de nuevo.

- ¡Es verdad! – Y salgo corriendo.

Corro hacia casa y paso por el parque en que conocí a un de mis ex-novias, pero ya no me molesta en absoluto. Hace ya casi cuatro semanas que me dejó, pero Zelda me ayuda a superar mis fracasos "amorosos", nótese el entre comillas. Zelda… me acaloro.

Cojo el bus y me bajo en mi parada, estoy llegando ya a mi casa, está bastante cerca de aquí. Corro pos un camino de tierra entre plataneros hasta que llego al edificio donde está mi casa. Entro en el rellano y boy directo al entresuelo 1ª.

Una vez dentro, miro la hora y veo que son las ocho y media. Mierda, si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde.

Me quito la ropa mientras corro hacia la ducha dando saltos para quitarme el pantalón, me ducho y voy directamente a la cama, donde esta mañana preparé lo que iba a vestir hoy.

Me pongo unos pantalones de tela negra, suaves y totalmente azabaches, una camisa verde lima perfectamente planchada y una corbata tan negra como la chaqueta.

Después de vestirme con el traje alquilado, – de ninguna manera podría yo permitirme algo así – voy al baño y cojo el primer peine que encuentro en el cajón, tan solo meto la mano y me lo llevo al pelo, intentando peinarlo todo hacia atrás. Cojo una goma verde y me hago una coletita baja con mi cabello rubio, con un poco de flequillo suelto por los lados.

Me miro al espejo y, después de haber abrochado mi chaqueta negra, me la estiro hacia abajo y me miro desde muchos ángulos antes de decidir si estaba bien. Me notaba y veía raro.

Mierda, no tengo zapatos.

Con mucho pesar, me pongo unas bambas negras. Gracias a las Diosas que son negras…

Suspiro y rezo por no hacer demasiado el ridículo con Zelda delante. Tan he estado con ella cuando estuve borracho y ella me llevó a su casa por simple caridad y su bondad, incluso pensando que yo era lo que más odia: un borracho.

Pero no salió como ella pensó y… bueno, acabamos haciéndolo. Al principio tan solo era por follar, un simple acto carnal… hasta que me enamoré de su cuerpo o yo que sé de qué. Y la segunda vez que lo hicimos, justo después, hicimos el amor. Creedme, hay una gran diferencia, es mucho mejor con diferencia.

Me siento nervioso, no sé cómo comportarme delante de ella. Oh, Diosas, por primera vez estoy realmente enamorado y tengo miedo de que este sentimiento se vaya. Ya no siento el vacío que sentía antes y es realmente genial.

Cojo la cartera y miro el dinero que tengo… mierda, seguramente no lo suficiente.

Salto del susto cuando mi viejo móvil suena con la canción de Nókia. Lo cojo y contesto.

- ¿Sí?

- No hace falta que traigas dinero. – Dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Me sonrojo, me pongo nervioso y se me acelera el corazón.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Que ya pago yo. Y date prisa, anda, que hemos quedado de aquí a un cuarto de hora.

Y cuelga.

Y yo dudo que pueda moverme pronto. Me siento mareado con solo oír su voz, pero me obligo a continuar.

Con el móvil, la cartera, mi traje alquilado y mis bambas Nike negras, salgo pitando de mi casa, mi pequeño pisito. Solo salir, me doy cuenta de que me da un poco de vergüenza que los vecinos del vecindario me vean vestido así, o alguno de mis amigos. Si ellos me ven, se encargarán de recordármelo para toda la vida.

Prefiero no correr mucho para no sudar, y detengo a un taxista justo cuando pasa. Le indico la dirección y vamos hacia el restaurante mientras me habla sobre el fútbol y de lo que quiera que hablen los taxistas. No presté mucha atención, ya que estaba totalmente centrado en no hacer el ridículo en las horas venideras.

Cuando llegamos, salgo del taxi y le pago una cantidad exagerada, pero no estoy dispuesto a discutir, no ahora.

- Llegas tarde. – Dice la mujer de mis sueños.

- Pe-Perdón... – Mierda, tartamudeé.

- Vamos.

Se da la vuelta y entra. Se ve muy fría, no lo entiendo… a lo mejor es que le da vergüenza que la vean conmigo.

Instantáneamente me saco eso de la cabeza, pensando que si le diera vergüenza no me hubiera invitado ELLA.

Me fijo más en ella y veo que va con unos tacones negros de piel de unos cinco centímetros y que le tapan hasta los tobillos, un vestido hermosamente negro, que en un lado se le ve toda la pierna hasta casi la cintura, totalmente pegado al su cuerpo de escándalo. Son en forma de tirante y en sus manos, unos guantes de piel negros que parecen caros y en sus manos lleva un bolso del mismo color. Su sedoso cabello rubio está sujeto con una pinza tras la cabeza, mientras le cae por los hombros.

Cuando entramos, siempre con la cabeza gacha, nos dirigimos a la mesa más separada, al lado de un gran cristal que da a las luces de la ciudad, amarillas rojas y verdes, y nos sentamos uno delante del otro. Muchos hombres del restaurante se la quedan mirando por su hermosura y su elegante forma de vestir.

El restaurante es de un ambiente tranquilo, sin demasiada luz, velas y manteles rojos, todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Zelda coge el menú y comienza a leer, concentrada, mientras yo tengo los puños apretados bajo de la mesa, sobre mis rodillas.

Aunque de repente y para mi agrado, me mira con una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa y se me encoje el corazón, se me ruborizan las mejillas.

- ¿Bambas? – Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Mierda.

- S-Sí… me olvidé de los zapatos.

- No pasa nada. – Dice y se vuelve hacia el menú.

Sin saber que hacer, cojo también el menú y comienzo a leer:

_- Ensalada mediterránea con langostinos y caviar: 60 ruppies_

_-__Canalones __de __la __casa __con __queso _Parmesano _gratinado. __80 ruppies_

Voy leyendo y, mientras comienzo a sudar, voy abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta que…

_-__Plato __especial __del __día: __Jamón _Serrano _con __melón __exprimido __en __zumo __de __naranja __natural, __con __perejil __y __albaca, __con __un __vino _brut _blanco __de __cosecha. __180 ruppies_

... ¿Estamos locos o qué?

_-_¡Camarero! – Grita Zelda refinada, y cuando llega, responde. - Un plato especial. – Me mira y me dice. - ¿Tú qué quieres?

- ¿Y-Yo? – Miro rápidamente el menú y elijo. – Creo que… unas espinacas con jamón y queso gratinado.

- Buena elección.

- Gr-Gracias. – Le sonrío y se va.

Zelda me mira sospechosa y se inclina sobre la mesa con las manos cruzadas.

- ¿Te gusta las espinacas?

- No…

- ¿Y por qué lo has elegido?

- Porque es lo más barato. – Diosas, soy patético. Soy un patético hombre sonrojado.

Ella levanta una ceja, indicándome con la mirada que no está contenta con la elección.

- Mira, - Comienzo, aunque no sé si podré terminar. – sé que no es muy normal, pero… quiero intentar pagar yo.

- ¡Aha! – Comienza a reír y nos ganamos a la atención de todos los de alrededor. Al ver que llevo una cara seria, me pregunta. - ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- No voy a permitir que pagues tú. Si no me equivoco, tienes que trabajar…

- Me pagan lo suficiente para el mes para mis gastos y eso y siempre tengo la nevera llena. Por un par de meses que la tenga casi vacía no me va a pasar nada.

- Link… - Susurra en advertencia.

- No, no. Yo pago.

Pongo las manos sobre el menú encima de la mesa y Zelda, que ya se ha quitado los guantes, pone sus tibias y suaves manos sobre las mías. Paso incorrecto.

Con tan solo en contacto de mi piel contra la suya, mi virilidad hace un tirón dentro de mis pantalones – menos mal que el mantel es hasta casi el suelo - y me sonrojo… no, no, aquí no… me tapo la cara con las manos y noto una mirada preocupada de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Sí… estoy bien, tranquila.

En cuanto la miro, intento disimular la lujuria y el deseo que se renueva en mí, y no puedo evitar recordar las horas que estuve con ella, sudando sobre la alfombra de felpa…

- Ah, Diosas… - Susurro hastiado.

- En serio, ¿estás bien? – Me mira a los ojos y yo ya no intento disimular nada en absoluto. – OK, ya entiendo…

Me sonríe y apoya la barbilla en su mano derecha, cruzando sus suaves y delirantes piernas, dignas de admiración.

- Tienes un problemón, ¿eh? – Me observa con mirada seductora.

- Y tú no ayudas.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera ayudar?

Eso me ha impresionado. No sé si lo ha dicho porque no quiere ayudarme o… cualquier otra razón. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo y me levanto de golpe, cabeza gacha y corro hacia el baño de señores del restaurante, cuando entro no quiero ni fijarme en ningún detalle de los seis baños, los ocho grifos y la escondida puerta de los objetos de la limpieza.

Me miro al espejo y veo mis ojos vidriosos, notando la erección en mis pantalones. Sé que no merezco tanta comodidad, ni merezco tener al lado una belleza escultural. Sé que he hecho el ridículo con unas bambas bajo un traje alquilado que apesta a sudor, un ridículo enorme al intentar invitarla yo a ella. ¡YO! ¡A LA RICA HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡UN PATÉTICO HUÉRFANO POBRE!

Cuando por fin cae una pequeña lagrimita por mi ojo azul, decido que aquí no pinto nada, que tan solo hago el ridículo al intentar hacerme digno de ella, intentar estarme a su altura.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo discreto por la puerta trasera del restaurante hacia fuera, corriendo lo más lejos que puedo, tan rápido como puedo, me alejo de allí hasta que tan solo es un puntito en el horizonte.

Mis pies se dirigen directamente a un parque al que iba de pequeño, donde me sentaba y veía a los niños de mi edad jugar con sus padres. Me siento en el antiguo banco de madera y miro el parque de enfrente, vacío en medio de la oscuridad. Apoyo mis codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cara. Siento las lágrimas en los ojos y me siento mal, pero no lloro. ¿Para qué? Tan solo he decidido no estar con Zelda y que se busque algo mejor que yo, algo que merezca. Es lo mejor para los dos.

No sé cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí, con mirada perdida hacia delante sin pensar en nada, pero miro la hora de mi reloj y veo que ya son las once y menos cuarto. Es bastante tarde, pero no tengo fuerzas para moverme. Aun no.

- Oye… ¿Dónde… dónde diablos estabas? – Susurra una voz agitada detrás de mí

No puede ser. No me lo creo.

- ¿Zelda…? – Murmuro mientras me doy la vuelta.

- Sí, tonto. ¿Por qué coño te has ido tan de repente? He tenido que decirle al camarero que al final no comíamos nada y he estado buscándote desde entonces. Y estoy hambrienta.

- ¿Ah… sí?

- Sí, borrachín.

- No deberías. – Me vuelvo sentar mirando al parque y continuo. - Deberías haber disfrutado tu _Jamón Serrano_ _con __melón __exprimido __en __zumo __de __naranja __natural, __con __perejil __y __albaca, __con __un __vino _sucio _blanco __de __cosecha._

- Se dice _Brut_, tonto… - Dice en tono cariñoso.

Le da la vuelta al banco y se coloca delante de mí. Sonrío cuando en vez de llevar sus refinados tacones, lleva unas bambas rosas y blancas de hacer ejercicio. Me coge de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarla.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo un momento.

- Zelda, yo…

- Ven. – Me dice tajante, pero suavemente. – Cierra los ojos.

Una vez los tengo cerrados, me coge de las manos y me lleva medio a rastras hacia algún lugar que ahora mismo no puedo ver. Caminamos poco rato por un camino de arena hasta que nos detenemos.

- Abre los ojos. – Me ordena.

Cuando lo hago, veo un lugar cerrado por los árboles, solitario, con un par de bancos. Parece que no está muy cuidado.

- Cuando era niña una vez vine a vivir a está ciudad. Mi padre siempre viajaba de un lado para otro y, en consecuencia, nos mudábamos a menudo. – La miro y parece envuelta por recuerdos. Prefiero no interrumpir. – Al estar siempre de un lado para otro, no tenía muchos amigos. Además que, los pocos que hacía, siempre acababa perdiéndolos y era muy triste. Y los que no eran mis amigos, se burlaban de mí por ser rica y eso… y de la cantidad enorme de granos que tenía en la cara. Parecía una paella a la cubana. – Se ríe un poco con esa risa que tanto me gusta y continua, aun sujetando mi mano. – Así que, un día en que estaba triste, corrí al parque y tropecé aquí, sin querer. Y vi lo solitario que estaba este lugar.

- Y quisiste hacerle compañía. – Digo sin pensar.

- No, diablos… ¡No! – Se ríe y niega con la cabeza, quitándose la idea de la cabeza. - ¿Cómo puede uno hacerle compañía a un lugar? Bueno, el caso es que quería estar sola, apartarme del mundo… de acuerdo que a veces venían parejas darse el lote, y eso pero no fue el caso la gran mayoría de las veces. Resumiendo, este es, para mí, un lugar muy especial que nunca he compartido con nadie.

- Y, ¿por qué me lo enseñas?

- Para demostrarte que no somos tan diferentes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que me importa una mierda que vayas con bambas a comer conmigo… - Se sienta en el banco que parece más estable y más cercano, a dos pasos, y continua, yo en la mi misma posición. - Infiernos, ojala te hubieses puesto una de esas camisas ajustadas que llevabas aquel día cuando te emborrachaste y acabamos en mi casa follando como conejos y esos pantalones… te quedan geniales. En serio, son estupendos.

- ¿En-En serio? – Pregunto esperanzado y sonrojado por el comentario, que no se me ha pasado por alto. De los tres días que llevamos separados, no podía evitar acordarme por las noches y tenía que aliviarme a mí mismo siempre.

- ¡Claro, borrachín! – Dice mientras ríe. - Mira, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

- Cla-Claro.

- No te quité la ropa porque eran andrajosas, te las quité para verte desnudo.

Me sonrojo aun más, si es que puedo hacerlo. Parece que sí.

Miro hacia otro lado, intentando disimular todo el sonrojo de mi cara, que no solo se aplicaba a mis mejillas. A toda la cara entera y todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía de repente muy acalorado por la vergüenza.

Zelda me coge la mano más cercana a ella y me da un tirón hasta que estoy delante de ella, de pie, y me coge de la otra mano.

- ¿Pero no… no te de vergüenza que te vean conmigo?

- Mira, en este lugar puede pasar alguien, ¿no?

- Ya pero, muy de vez en…

No puedo continuar por culpa de un respingo que agita todo mi cuerpo. Zelda me ha quitado la camisa del pantalón y me ha subido tanto la chaqueta negra como la camisa, dejando que el frío aire de la noche acaricie todo mi estomago.

Cuando voy a preguntar, se me borra de la cabeza decir algo y gimo al notar algo húmedo sobre mi ombligo. Me acerco más a ella y me sitúo entre sus piernas, acariciando su nuca mientras ella lame esa parte de mi estómago. Gimo y aumenta el deseo que había sentido antes en medio de aquél restaurante, sintiendo mi hombría volver a tensarse.

- O-Oye… pa-para… - Digo entre suspiros y demás compañía.

- ¿Lo ves? – Se separa y vuelve a taparme el estómago, pero yo aun noto mi ombligo húmedo. – No me da vergüenza.

- Y-Ya, pero a mí sí, y… ah, eso no ayuda a superar la adicción. Se suponía que me tenías que ayudar a superar esto.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera ayudar?

Abro los ojos y ella me sonríe, se levanta y se acerca a mi oreja. Da un lametón en mi lóbulo y, acercándose a mi erección contenida y rozándose un poco haciéndome gemir, pregunta.

- ¿Dónde decías que estaba tu casa?

Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando hasta llegar a mi pequeño pisito.

Hemos entrado en el rellano besándonos y me he separado de ella, y la he mirado con lujuria, recibiendo la misma mirada de ella, ya con la chaqueta desabrochada.

Le cojo de la mano y la arrastro a toda prisa hasta la puerta de mi hogar – nunca antes me había placido tanto vivir en un entresuelo. Le suelto la mano e intento meter la llave en la cerradura a toda prisa, con las manos temblando y la presencia de Zelda detrás.

Cuando ya casi he colocado la llave, se acerca a mí y, mientras me besa el cuello y yo río por nuestra impaciencia, pone una mano en mi trasero.

- Ah… impaciente, ¿eh?

- Tú abre la puerta, ya te enseñaré dentro cuan impaciente estoy.

Abro la puerta de una patada cuando ya he girado la llave mientras vuelvo a besar su boca suave y rosada.

Una vez hemos entrado dentro, inmediatamente ella cierra la puerta de una patada y se quita las bambas con los pies y yo hago lo mismo. Me acerco a ella y meto mi lengua dentro de su boca, lamiendo sus mejillas por dentro mientras ella hace lo mismo y gemimos. Es tan hambriento que parece que nos estemos follando la boca. Noto las manos de ella sobre mi pantalón y gimo mientras comienzo a subir su vestido y quitarle su ropa interior, y Zelda no se queda atrás. Me quita la chaqueta, abre la cremallera escondida del traje y el botón. Baja un poco mis pantalones y mi ropa interior y deja salir mi erección. Todo tan deprisa.

De repente, cuando estoy desabrochándole el vestido negro para acariciar más su cuerpo, ella coge mi mano y se acaricia su centro con ella, gimiendo. Y ya está completamente húmeda.

- Ah… ¿Lo ves? Estoy impaciente. Dejemos la introducción de lado, ¿sí?

Aprovechando la mano en su humedad, comienzo a acariciar su clítoris, sintiendo los temblores de ella, mientras acerco mi virilidad a su centro.

- Ah… métela ya…

Apoyo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza contra la puerta y la penetro de golpe, haciéndola saltar. Sus piernas rodean mis caderas y pone dos dedos a cada lado de mi hombría, entrando y saliendo de su estrechez húmeda y caliente, notando una pequeña presión que me hace gemir más.

Por culpa del hambre, la lujuria y la urgencia, comienzo ya con un ritmo acelerado y duro de embestidas. Beso su cuello y con una mano toco uno de sus senos, presionando su pezón con la palma.

Pocos minutos después que penetración tras penetración, dura y rápida, comenzamos a gritar y a gemir.

- ¡Ah, Link! ¡Sí! – Grita ella. - ¡Más rápido!

Y lo dice mientras pone sus manos en mi trasero y me araña, que me hace soltar un grito placentero.

Y, segundos después, nos corremos juntos, abrazados, sudando y gritando. Cuando el orgasmo ha terminado, caemos los dos encima del suelo de vieja madera de parquet deslustrado.

Continuamos estirados un rato, aun con la ropa puesta, intentando recuperar respiraciones a un ritmo normal y me siento bien al haberlo hecho con ella - cosa que deseaba desde que me fui de su casa – y por el agradable peso de su cabeza contra mi hombro.

- Ah… me encantas… - Susurra agitada Zelda, abrazándome de la cintura.

- Te quiero… – Le digo por primera vez, acariciando su hermoso cabello cariñosamente.

- Wow… ¿Sabes? Eso me ha ilusionado más de lo que creía…

- ¿Ah, sí? – Digo mientras me apoyo sobre el codo y la miro a los ojos.

- Sí, muchísimo. Pero hay una cosa que me haría aun más feliz.

- ¿Qué? – Haré lo que sea que ella quiera.

- ¿Dónde está la cama? Definitivamente debemos follar en una cama.

- Follar ya no… hacer el amor esta vez, ¿sí?

- No hay problema…

Comienza a besarme otra vez, presionándome contra el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo, pero de manera cariñosa y amorosa, de esos que te revuelven el estomago como si llevaras cien mariposas golpeándote las paredes.

- Venga, vamos… - Dice levantándose y arrastrándome con ella. – Muéstrame el camino, borrachín.

Nos besamos de nuevo mientras nos desvestimos mutuamente. Sus besos me hacen sentir tantas cosas que no me doy cuenta de cuándo estamos desnudos hasta que estamos debajo de mis sábanas, acariciándonos mutuamente, en un enredo de piernas y brazos. Y cada caricia manda como corrientes eléctricas a mi hombría.

Paso mis manos por su trasero y lo aprieto un poco, mientras Zelda suelta un gemido y me vuelve a besar. Seguimos besándonos con lengua de por medio, pero ahora es cariñoso y no hambriento, como lo había sido minutos antes. Y podría besarla así para siempre.

Unos minutos después, Zelda me empuja hacia atrás y me hace quedarme estirado en la cama.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha ido alguna chica encima? – Dice dándole pequeños pellizcos suaves a mis oscuros pezones.

- Ah… Sí, pero eran ra-raras…

- ¿Raras? – En el momento en que deja de acariciarme, lamento haberlo dicho.

- Sí. Siempre se ponían a darme órdenes y a veces me golpeaban el trasero con la palma abierta. Y nunca me dejaban tocar. Me decían algo así como ser malo o yo qué sé…

Zelda abre los ojos de golpe como si entendiera, cosa que a mí no me pasa. Tampoco entiendo qué hace tanta gracia como para que se ría a carcajadas, una tras otra.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- No es nada… - Dice secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. – Déjalo, chico malo.

Cuando se sube a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, siento como mi media erección vuelve a la vida, más aun cuando mueve sus caderas y, sin llegar a entrar en su humedad, me roza y yo doy un pequeño respingón seguido de un pequeño grito.

Con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, apoyada en la almohada, Zelda se inclina hasta mis pezones y comienza a morderlos suavemente. Después de morderlos, los lame para alejar cualquier pequeña punzada del dolor, dando un masaje placentero que me hace gemir y medio retorcerme, agarrando las sábanas en puños.

- Ah… Zelda… - Gimo mientras cojo el cabello de su nuca para estrujarlo en un puño indoloro.

- Me encanta que seas tan sensible…

- Es-Eso está bien, per… ¡Ay! Pero… quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dice sensual mientras mueve las caderas para acariciar mi sexo.

- Qui-Quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Se acerca a mi oído y me muerde suavemente.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ya no puedo más!

Intento cogerla para dar la vuelta, pero no me deja y vuelve a preguntar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Y vuelve a agitar las caderas

- Me-Métela…

- ¿El qué? – Dice arañándome suavemente los muslos.

En la posición que está, me deja ver perfectamente sus pechos, saltando felizmente en aire con sus pezoncillos, rosados y marcados, y su sexo húmedo, que moja mi estómago.

- Joder… por-por favor… - Susurro y me asusto por el tono de súplica que oigo en mi voz. Apoyo suavemente mis manos en sus muslos.

- OK, OK, si me lo pides así…

Se levanta un poco sus estrechas caderas, coge mi sexo y lo conduce dentro de ella, bajando lenta y dolorosamente y decido robar un poco de su control, así que hago un poco de fuerza hacia abajo furtivamente y la obligo a empuñarse hasta la base, ambos gimiendo al unísono.

- Eres un chico malo… - Dice Zelda riéndose de la "broma" que se supone que le he dicho antes.

Con las manos en mi pecho y mis manos en sus caderas, comienza a moverse lentamente, pero no al límite de ser insoportable… por la simple vista de sus pechos al alcance de mi mano.

Mientras ella hace movimientos en círculos, subiendo y bajando, yo pongo mis manos sobre sus pechos, amasándolos, dándoles pequeños pellizcos deleitables a sus rosados pezones.

Zelda gime y mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras comienza a aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas sobre mí, haciendo que yo también gima un poco más por su acrecimiento de velocidad, sensaciones que hacen que nunca he sentido con ninguna otra mujer.

Gimo también por la vista de ella acariciándose a si misma con sus dedos sobre su clítoris hinchado. Pero lo que más me gusta es la cara de placer que se le dibuja en el rostro mientras sube y baja sobre mi erección, mientras le acaricio y se acaricia ella misma. Tira la cabeza hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante, y en sus ojos la locura del placer. Y cuando me mira a los ojos… podría correrme solo con esa mirada, esa cara y esos labios entreabiertos mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras gime.

- Ze… Zelda… ah…

Y no puedo evitarlo.

Me levanto y me quedo sentado con las piernas cruzadas, dejando de lado sus pechos, beso esos labios carnosos y hechos para el pecado, mientras la abrazo por la cintura y la ayudo a ir más deprisa. Paso mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo paso, y ella me lo ofrece gustosa. Dándonos un beso con lengua, comienzo a levantar las piernas para aumentas los movimientos y los roces sobre mi dura erección.

- Ah, Link… - Susurra entre gemidos.

Sus pechos están comprimidos sobre mi pecho, y su cuello está a la altura de mi cara, ventaja que no dejo pasar. Acerco la cara hasta su cuello desnudo, suave y suavemente pálido, doy pequeños mordiscos dándole un tono más bien rojizo sobre su piel, y luego lamo en el mismo lugar para aliviar el dolor. Zelda gime y suelta pequeños gritos mientras se retuerce sobre mí y el objeto de su placer.

- Link… voy-voy a…

Me abraza y me araña la espalda baja mientras yo la ayudo a moverse encima de mí.

Comenzamos a alcanzar el clímax y nuestros movimientos ya no son tan suaves. Comenzamos una danza violenta, gritando y gimiendo tan fuerte que tengo miedo que lo escuchen mis vecinos. Noto la contracciones vaginales de Zelda alrededor de mi virilidad, y eso hace que esté más cerca.

- ¡Ze-Zelda! - Grito en cuanto alcanzo el orgasmo y en lo único que pienso es frotarme más contra ella.

- ¡Link! ¡Oh, Diosas! ¡Link!

Cuando nos corremos juntos es como una explosión de sentimiento, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos en contacto, abrazándonos y besándonos en medio de tanta adrenalina.

Cuando ya hemos terminado, caemos uno al lado del otro, con los ojos cerrados, respiraciones agitadas y corazones a cien por hora.

Me arrastro y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y una mano en su plano estómago acariciándolo en círculos, Zelda me pone una mano caliente sobre mi cabeza y acaricia mi suavemente cabello.

- Te quiero. - Decimos los dos a la vez y reímos suavemente.

- Bueno… echamos una siestecita y vamos al Mc. Donals… - Susurra, y lo siguiente que dice solo puede hacerme sonreír. - pagas tú, eso sí.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p>Ok, creo que quedó más suave... a lo mejor me he dejado alguna palabra, pero es que me daba A MÍ, que la he escrito, vergüenza. ¿Cómo demonios pude escribir esto? TT_TT<p> 


	3. Caricias en tu espalda

Ok, antes de empezar, gracias a **Kanda**, a **YUKIECLAIR**, a **Yuuki Phantomhive Michaelis**, tanto por comentar como por corregir suavemente, y los demás que siguen esta historia, porque, si os digo la verdad, estaba cuestionandome si continuarlo o no. Y gracias a **puts-a-lot**, por lo que tú ya sabes... XD

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, este cap. es tipo _love_, no sé si me entendeis... a mí, personalmente, no me gusta que sean muy emapalgosos, pero creo que esta pareja necesitaba un poco de romance entre tanto sexo exponáneo :)

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y PROMETO INVERTIRLO EN CARICIAS EN TU ESPALDA<strong>

Pequeños rayos de sol que entran por entre las cortinas blancas de la ventana y caen directamente en mis ojos, ¿os ha pasado alguna vez? Cabrea, ¿eh?

Estoy acurrucado en posición fetal sobre unas suaves sábanas de seda en una cama de matrimonio, aunque no estoy casado. No, esta cama es de mi… ¿novia? Aun no se lo he preguntado y me da algo de miedo, pero… ¿quién no lo tendría? Ayer no pude preguntárselo, puesto que caímos rendidos cuando volvimos de comer algo en el Mc. Donlals.

- Mmmm… - Gimo entre la comodidad de las mantas que me dan calor.

Me pongo cabeza arriba y arqueo la espalda, estirando los brazos y las piernas para despertar un poco mis músculos, algo entumecidos. Cuando termino, vuelvo a dejarme caer pesadamente sobre la cama cuando me doy cuenta de algo.

- ¿Zelda…?

Me levanto de la cómoda cama y me siento en el borde, buscando a la chica con la mirada.

- ¿Zelda?

Estando desnudo, me levanto y bostezo mientras vuelvo a bostezar, estirándome de nuevo. Abriendo y cerrando la boca, notando algo de saliva, rascándome mejilla, - tengo que afeitarme - miro hacia los lados de toda la habitación, pero no la encuentro.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera de sauce, escucho un leve cantar muy agudo y que se oye muy bien de una canción de _Despistaos_, creo. Pero no estoy seguro, tan solo lo sé porque mi amigo Sheik no deja de poner canciones de esas, pero parece que la canta una chica.

Discreto, abro un poco la puerta y asomo la cabeza lentamente, y lo que veo me enternece hasta las lágrimas. Zelda desnuda, sentada en una butaca negra, de piernas cruzada, fumando y mirando hacia la ventana a mi derecha, viéndola yo de lado mientras llora y canta, y escucho la parte de la canción:

_Te dejaste unos pendientes._

_Me dejaste sin respiración._

_Y dejamos aparcado lo que había para hoy._

_Te llevaste tus zapatos._

_Me arrancaste el corazón,_

_Y me lo encontré tirado cerca de un contenedor._

_Me dejaste con la palabra en los labios…_

_Y la palabra era "¡NO!"._

Suspiro mientras la oigo cantar, sus bellos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas… y decido que por mucho que me escuche oírla cantar, prefiero que deje de llorar. Zelda… mi fuerte e inteligente Zelda, la que siempre me consuela, llorando. No, no pienso permitirlo. Esta vez la consolaré yo.

Interrumpo en la habitación de golpe, causando un respingo a Zelda del susto y deje de cantar. Me pongo delante de ella y me arrodillo, le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en su estómago, cerrando los ojos mientras escucho algunos sollozos más.

- ¿Estás… estás bien? – Ya sé que no lo está, pero no sé que hacer.

- Sí, tranquilo. – Dice restregándose los ojos.

- Zelda, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Zelda, por…

- ¡Dije que no pasa nada!

Se levanta de golpe y yo me voy al suelo, mirándola con escepticismo por su inmediato arrebato. Diosas, esto es preocupante. La miro algo asustado, pero mucho más preocupado que otra cosa.

- Solo… vete. – Dice dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos. – Quiero estar sola.

La miro y noto en el ambiente que está muy dolida por algo que no comprendo o no sé.

- De… de acuerdo.

Es lo único que se me ocurre responder así que me levanto, cojo mi ropa desperdigada por el suelo y me la pongo antes de salir raudo del piso, directo a algún otro lugar que no sea tan incómodo.

Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que vi a Zelda y mi preocupación no me deja concentrarme en los estudios. A ver, la masa molecular del átomo es de… ¡Argh! No puedo.

Pongo mis manos sobre la cabeza y me agito el pelo, despeinándolo, intentando quitarme de la cabeza a la chica que aun no me ha llamado. Solo estoy dos días separado de ella y ya me pongo así… suspiro pensando en ella, en su actitud divertida, en la actitud enfadada… es tan mona cuando se enfada conmigo…

- ¡Hey! – Dice alguien palmeando delante de mis ojos. - ¿Estás aquí?

Veo los ojos verdes de mi amiga de la infancia – y la única con la que no me he acostado ni lo haría – Saria. Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y su cabello verde y ondulado cae sobre sus hombros con la misma suavidad de sienpre.

- Claro. – Respondo. - ¿Por qué?

- Mmm… te veo estudiando, luego agitado, luego enamorado… ¿enamorado? ¿Qué no me estás contando?

- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

- ¡Ya está bien! – Exclama riendo. Bajamos la voz cuando nos llaman la atención. - ¿Y bien?

- No me pasa nada.

Me levanto de la silla y guardo el libro en la mochila negra, me la pongo sobre la espalda y me despido del bibliotecario. No me pasa nada… lo mismo dijo Zelda después de soltar aquellos lagrimones.

- Estoy muy preocupado por alguien.

- ¿Quién? – Dice caminando felizmente a mi lado.

- Una chica. No sé si somos algo o no o qué… pero bueno, me preocupé mucho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – La miro y su cara se ve totalmente perdida. No me extraña.

- La vi llorando y le pregunté que le pasaba, pero ella me dijo nada, y yo insistí, y ella me dijo nada de nuevo. Entonces me dijo que me fuera, y yo…

- Te fuiste.

- Sí.

- Mmm… - Dice con la mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Qué debería hacer, Dra. Amor?

- Solo te lo diré si me ayudas con algo, Dr. Sexo.

- O.K. – Digo sonrojado. - ¿Desde cuando te gusta alguien como para eso?

- ¡Oh…! No solo eso, estoy saliendo secretamente con alguien.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Y como mera cotilla continúo. - ¿Quién?

- Mido.

- Mi… Mi… ¡WUAAA! ¡No jodas! – Exclamo riendo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Osase que tú eres la fantástica chica y él el chico escultural…

- Síp.

- Pero si os llevabais a morir.

- Antes. Y bueno, ¿qué debería hacer para llevarme a la cama a ese santurrón?

- Ahora entiendo aquellas miradas indiscretas… Mmm… Cómprale un preservativo de calidad. O tres, mejor. Con sabor a melocotón.

- ¿¡Qué! No, no, va en serio, ¿¡Qué!

- Eso servirá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Confía en mí. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

- No, supongo que no.

- Pues eso. ¿Me ayudas tú a mí ahora?

- De acuerdo.

Paseando, hemos llegado a unas anchas escaleras en la sombra donde nunca pasa nadie, nuestro lugar favorito para hablar de nuestras cosas. Dejo la mochila negra con adornos plateados en el suelo, apoyado en la negra barandilla vieja, mirando el paisaje. Son simples carreteras y coches pasando delante de nosotros, a unos diez metros de nosotros. Árboles dan la sombra al lugar y una brisa fresca remueve nuestros flequillos.

- O.K. Cuéntame algo de esa chica tuya.

- Es Zelda Hyrilian.

- ¡Q-Q-Qué! – Dice algo exaltada. – No será ESA Zelda.

- Esa, esa es.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo…?

- Fue algo irreal. Pareció una peli porno, te lo juro. – Digo medio riendo. – Me levanto y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos ahí, dándole al tema.

- … - Se me queda mirando y dice. – Estás loco. Eres realmente…

- ¿Afortunado?

- No iba a decir eso exactamente, pero… sí, algo así. Bueno, pero dime… ¿sientes algo por ella? – Dice mientras me analiza con mirada asesina.

- Cla-Claro.

- ¿El qué?

- La quiero. No, la amo.

Lo digo completamente en serio casi como un acto reflejo y, después de decirlo y aunque solo haya sido desde hace menos de un mes, sé que es verdad. Es raro, pero es así.

- ¿Y ella por ti?

- No… no lo sé. Creo que me quiere, me lo ha dicho un par de veces.

- Aha… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

- Em… ¿tiene que significar algo?

- Link, hermano… ¡Es la hija del presidente de los EEUU!

- Me he dado cuenta.

- Tiene treinta años.

- También me di cuenta.

- Ha estado casada y fue maltratada por su marido violador.

- También lo sé…

Me concentro en eso último… _ha __estado __casada __y __fue __maltratada __por __su __marido __violador_… quizá estaba llorando porque…

_Te dejaste unos pendientes._

_Me dejaste sin respiración._

_Y dejamos aparcado lo que había para hoy._

_Te llevaste tus zapatos._

_Me arrancaste el corazón,_

_Y me lo encontré tirado cerca de un contenedor._

_Me dejaste con la palabra en los labios…_

_Y la palabra era "¡NO!"._

- Oh, Diosas… - Susurro. – Ya sé porque lloraba…

- ¿Eh? ¡No cambies de tema!

- Ella le quería.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella quería a su ex-marido… y le sigue queriendo.

La miro a los ojos y veo que ella también lo ha comprendido. Mi corazón palpita rápido y me cuesta respirar. Esto es tan… ¿Por qué tengo tantos problemas con mi vida desde que estoy enamorado? Apoyo la cabeza entre mis manos y suspiro, pensando en qué puedo hacer por ella.

- Oh, mierda… - Susurro cuando me acuerdo de algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dice Saria poniendo la mano en mi espalda para darme apoyo.

- Su ex-marido… ¿no se llamaba Dark Link? Link para los amigos. – Digo intentando imitar la ridícula voz del susodicho.

Me mareo y me dan ganas de vomitar.

Poca luz entra por el patio este sábado. He cerrado las ventanas y la puerta con el seguro por si el presidente decide venir y picar a mi puerta para que le ayude con las cuentas de la comunidad.

La casa realmente da miedo, tan oscura y macabra, llena de pañuelos blancos y arrugados por toda la superficie plana que hay en mi pisito. Al entrar en la casa, hay un pasillo principal que da a todas las habitaciones: primero la cocina, luego la sala de estar – donde estoy -, la habitación y el baño. Todas las habitaciones muy pequeñas y una puerta antigua de madera que cada vez que se abre chirría.

Delante del sofá donde estoy sentado, la televisión es pequeñita. Dan un programa de esos de corazón, contando sus problemas de amor y demás compañía. Nunca antes lo había entendido, hasta ahora.

- Yo le quería tanto que… y es por eso… - Dice la joven de la televisión.

Tan solo capto pequeños fragmentos del diálogo entre pañuelo y pañuelo, lidiándome la nariz de agua. Mientras veo los programas, dicen son una chorrada, lloro como una mala pécora. Noto todas mis mejillas húmedas y frías de llorar tanto tiempo, y mis ojos secos. No sé de donde saco tanta agua.

Llevo deprimido desde que me levanté, y de eso hará un total de dos días, dos días después de haber descubierto que Zelda no me quería, que amaba a otro chico más de su edad. Desde entonces me he duchado muy por encima de vez en cuando y alimentado a base de palomitas, manzanas y helado. Mucho helado de chocolate con cuchara sopera.

A pesar del volumen de la televisión, bastante alto para mi usual gusto, oigo los golpes furiosos en la puerta de entrada, pero me da pereza ir a ver quién es. Seguro que no es importante.

Sigo viendo la televisión y vuelvo a secarme la nariz con un nuevo pañuelo. Lo tiro y no sé donde cae.

Vuelvo a escuchar los golpes en la puerta de nuevo, más fuertes e insistentes. Una voz estrangulada que casi no puedo entender, menos identificar, al otro lado de la puerta exclama.

- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de abrir! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Absorbo con la nariz y suspiro, secándome las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. Apago el televisor con el mando a distancia y me levanto, dirigiéndome raudo hacia la puerta cuando vuelven a golpearla. Creo que están a punto de derribarla una manada de búfalos.

- ¿Sí…? – Digo cuando he abierto la puerta.

Me quedo estupefacto y al momento sé que es un sueño. Zelda con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, un chándal negro y suave y sus ojos mirándome con si hubiese hecho algo malo. Me muerdo la mejilla por dentro y me duele, no es un sueño.

Pero si no es un sueño, debería echarla de mi casa, que esté aquí solo me hará más daño, y no quiero estar para siempre viendo programas de corazón y comiendo helado.

Así que comienzo a cerrar la puerta a la chica algo más bajita que yo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Dice interponiéndose.

- Oye, será mejor que… vuelvas en otro momento.

- ¿Por qué? – Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y me mira.

- Porque es lo mejor.

- Ni que fuera una despedida.

- Pues tal vez lo sea. – Digo algo exasperado.

Cuando intento volver a cerrar la puerta, me empuja y entra dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Veo que estás enfadada. – Digo mirando al suelo.

- Normal, he intentado contactar contigo en tres días y no he sabido nada de ti. Además, tú también lo estás.

- Me has mentido.

- ¿Qué?

La miro con mis ojos azules secos y repito.

- Me has mentido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me dijiste que me querías.

Zelda me mira como si no supiera de lo que hablo, pero seguro que sí lo sabe. No lo entiendo.

- Aun quieres a ese Dark Link, ese ex-marido tuyo.

De repente, un aura tenebrosa nos envuelve en medio de la oscuridad que es mi piso, Zelda y yo cabizbajos. Sé que he dicho la verdad, y ella también lo sabe. O eso creo.

- No vuelvas a decir eso… - Me mira muy, muy enfadada y continúa. – nunca.

Me da algo de miedo el ambiente y su mirada, cero que será capaz de matarme. Pero no quiero darme por vencido. ¿Me quiere o no? ¿Somos pareja, o tan solo una relación carnal? ¿Me ha mentido treinta o cuarenta veces?

- ¿Por qué? – Digo intrépido.

- Porque no sabes lo que dices.

- ¿No lo sé? ¿Quieres decir que no mentías cuando me decías que me querías? ¿Cuándo gritabas mi nombre, lo era realmente o era el nombre de ese otro? – Se me acaba de encender la bombilla y estoy realmente cabreado.

- ¿Y tú? – Me dice en contrapartida.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Tú te has acostado con muchas mujeres, más de con las que has salido, ¿me vas a decir que siempre les fuiste fiel?

- No puedo creer… ¡Claro! No puedo creer que me conozcas tan poco.

- Pues lo mismo tú conmigo. ¿¡No decías que seguiste toda mi historia por la televisión! ¡Claro que AMÉ a ese hombre! ¡Pero eso ya fue hace tiempo!

- Entonces, ¿por qué aun lloras por él?

- ¡Lloro por lo que me hizo, no por él! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

- ¡Pues explícamelo! – Exclamo, hasta ahora habiendo estado tranquilo.

- ¡Él me dejó embarazada!

Después de gritar, se hunde en el suelo y comienza a llorar, con las manos en la cara, con convulsiones constantemente y la entiendo, yo mismo tengo miles de lágrimas tras los ojos. Me ha impactado y dolido que, en algún momento de su vida, Zelda haya estado embarazada. Eso demuestra la gran diferencia de edad…

Aunque sin poder evitarlo, me agacho y la rodeo con los brazos, sin saber que más hacer o decir o si va a alejarme. Pero no me aleja, se apoya en mi y llora en mi hombro, empapando mi pijama azul. Me avergüenzo de que seguramente huela a sudor, pero creo que no es momento para eso.

- Pero me golpeaba tan seguido… - Después de un sollozo, continúa. – no le importaba que estuviera encinta, pero yo era tan feliz…. y un día él… él…

- Tranquila… - Le susurro al oído. – estoy aquí y nunca voy a dejarte…

- Él me golpeó en el estomago en la fase más débil del embrión… y no llegó a sujetarse bien a las paredes del útero y se desprendió… y mi niño murió… ese día, yo…

Los sollozos y delirios no la dejan hablar, pero ya he entendido lo principal. El día en que me echo a patadas fue el día en que perdió a su futuro bebé. Y no puedo culparla.

No puedo culparla por no olvidar a su ex-marido, no puedo culparla por no olvidar aquel bebé desprendido, y mucho menos culparla por no amarme tanto como yo a ella.

- Zelda… - La separo de mí y la miro a los ojos.

Esperaba poder decirle algo que la animara, que le permitiera volver a su usual felicidad, pero no sé que decir. La miro entristecido y abro la boca para decir algo, pero nada sale de mi garganta mientras ella me mira.

Entrecierra un poco los ojos y me sonríe pesadamente, como si entendiera mis intenciones. Se acerca a mí y me abraza del cuello mientras yo me siento en el suelo, Zelda quedando entre mis piernas, acurrucada. Noto como se mueve lentamente hasta mi oreja y suelta un sollozo antes de susurrar.

- Te amo… ¿es lo que querías?

Y entonces es cuando se me ocurre qué decir y lo digo todo de golpe.

- No. Lo que quiero es saber que estás bien, y que no sea una mentira. Estar realmente bien. Feliz. Quiero verte reír cada día y saber que vas a estar ahí tanto como yo lo estaré, que vas a seguirme a cualquier lado que vaya, tanto como yo te seguiré. Quiero saber como hacerte reír y como hacerte llorar, saber qué es lo que sientes en cada momento con tan solo mirarte a la cara. Quiero verte llorar de felicidad y de tristeza y sostenerte cuando ocurra, que me hagas reír por chorradas. Pero sobretodo, quiero estar ahí para ver esa cara tuya tan hermosa que hace que mi corazón lata tan deprisa cada vez que la veo y me sienta como un tonto.

Me mira escéptica y no la culpo. Nunca he dicho algo así, y la verdad también me habría asustado. Siento la tensión dentro de ella, como si no supiera si creerme o no.

- Pero sí, con un "te amo" sirve para hacerme feliz.

Le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas naturales y ella me devuelve la sonrisa con algo de tristeza.

Una melodía de Nokia desde mi habitación, de mi móvil, específicamente, intenta romper el momento y nuestra mirada mutua. Pero decido pasar de ella, seguro que no es tan importante como Zelda. Me asusto de mí mismo, pero sé que mis palabras han surtido efecto y me da igual.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus mejillas suavemente, notando lo húmedas que están. Ella cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos sobre las mías, apretándolas más contra sus mejillas. Acerco mi cara a la suya y la beso suavemente en la mejilla, justo después de levantar la mano, besando sus lágrimas hasta llegar a sus ojos, y luego repito el mismo proceso con la otra mejilla.

Después de haberla secado con mis besos, acerco mis labios a los suyos y deposito un beso suave, con mi boca aun con el salado sabor de las lágrimas. Ambos movemos los labios al mismo son, yo besando su labio superior. Pero solo me limito a eso, a pesar del deseo y la erección en mis pantalones.

Soy un enfermo… a lo mejor es cierto que solo yo me preocupo de eso. Cuando Zelda me responde con una mano en la entrepierna descaradamente, me corrijo. No soy el único. Gimo suavemente en la boca de ella y me separo, cogiéndola de la mano y levantándome con ella. Voy caminando de espaldas a la habitación, cogido de las manos de ella y mirándola a los ojos. Un pié tras otro, mientras ella me contesta con la misma mirada vidriosa que hace unos segundos.

Cuando ya estamos dentro de mi habitación, vuelvo a besarla cariñosamente en los labios, en un beso solamente superficial. No quiero ir muy deprisa, como hemos hecho cada vez que nos hemos acostado.

Saca la lengua y lame mis labios dando una petición sorda. Abro mis labios contra los de ella y su lengua pasa a través de ellos. Mi lengua se mezcla con la de ella, moviéndose ambas al compás, ambos explorando la ya conocida boca del otro.

Después de un rato besándonos, la empujo suavemente a la cama, descendiendo lentamente, sin romper el beso, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Cuando Zelda ya está estirada y yo entre sus muslos, me pongo de rodillas y me desabotono la camisa del pijama. La miro y veo que ella me mira con lujuria y amor, ya olvidada la tristeza que minutos antes se había apoderado de ella.

Me quito la camisa y la tiro a un lado, volviendo a bajar para besarla de nuevo. Noto el calor y la suavidad de sus manos sobre mi pecho y espalda. No queriendo dejar a Zelda desatendida, con cuidado deslizo una mano bajo su chaqueta hasta la parte exterior del sujetador, oprimiéndolo suavemente. Se separa de mi boca y se arquea, suspirando de placer.

Abro la cremallera y sonrío al ver que no lleva nada debajo.

- ¿No pasaste frío?

- ¿Frío? – Dice. Parece que ya ha recuperado su compostura. - Hace cuatro días que no… nos vemos.

- ¿Quieres decir que solo has venido aquí para esto?

- Quiero decir que estaba deseando verte. Aunque este es uno de los factores.

Vuelve a besarme cariñosamente, aunque ya introduciendo la lengua directamente en mi boca. El beso es intenso, pero no como los que nos damos siempre. Este es diferente.

La rodeo con los brazos y levanto un poco su espalda, el tiempo suficiente como para desabrocharle el sujetador.

Beso su barbilla y hago un caminito de besos húmedos y lametones hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde lamo y muerdo un rato. Zelda gime y se retuerce debajo de mí, susurrando MÍ nombre… y se siente genial, sus susurros y suspiros solo aumentan mi excitación. Pero esto no es para mí.

Continúo bajando por el cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y volviendo a lamer, hasta llegar a sus protuberantes senos, donde juego con sus botones rosados, utilizando la lengua en uno y la mano en el otro. Presiono el suave y marcado pezón con la palma de mi mano, y ella no hace más que gemir y retorcerse. Sus manos se posan en mi espalda y me acarician mientras beso y jugueteo con esa parte de sus senos, noto como el calor baja hasta la cintura del pantalón, donde lo sujeta y lo empuja hacia abajo junto mi ropa interior hasta la mitad del muslo, liberando mi hombría.

Me toca gemir a mí cuando comienza a acariciar suavemente mi erección en un puño. Comienzo a empujar dentro del puño, gimiendo y mi cabeza dando vueltas por el placer. Mientras con una mano acaricia mi polla, la otra mano va tocando y busca mis sensibles pezones, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos cuando los encuentra. Suelto un suspiro ronco antes de que Zelda vuelva a besarme con lengua.

- Es-Esto es demasiado… para, para…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? – Dice con sus mejillas rojas por la pasión.

- No… pero si no paras me voy a correr.

- O.K.

Separa sus manos de mi cuerpo y las pone sobre mi espalda, acariciando de nuevo pero sin tocar demasiado. Aunque ese simple toque ya me haga enloquecer.

Vuelvo a besar una o dos veces cada seno para seguir bajando por su estómago, hasta su ombligo, donde vuelvo a besar, morder y lamer alrededor. Zelda agita las caderas, intentando acercarse más a mí. Quito su pantalón junto con su ropa interior lentamente, acariciando sus muslos, e intento quitarlos del todo cuando me doy cuenta de que aun llevo los pantalones a medio quitar.

Con un suspiro hastiado y una risilla baja de Zelda, me levanto y me quito los pantalones, quedando totalmente desnudo. Vuelvo a la cama y los quito a ella, quedando tan desnuda como yo. Observo su cuerpo y vuelvo a coincidir conmigo mismo de que es lo más hermoso que he visto e irremediablemente digo.

- Diosas, eres hermosa…

- Y tú.

- ¿Yo soy hermosa?

- No, tonto. Eres… como lo diría… serías bonito, bello, mono, pero eres demasiado masculino como para serlo. Atractivo.

Suelto unas carcajadas irremediablemente y Zelda también se ríe, pero me empuja para que retome lo que dejé de lado.

Sonrío y, ya entre sus piernas, las abro con los codos, dejando a la vista su humedad. Acerco dos dedos a sus labios inferiores, bajo su centro, empapándome de su humedad mocosa. Zelda gime y levanta las caderas con anticipación, con una mirada lujuriosa.

Subo los dedos hasta el clítoris, acariciando por dentro de sus labios hinchados, mojando su pequeño órgano sensible e hinchado. Mientras con un dedo acaricio dando vueltas alrededor del granito rosado, beso la parte interior del muslo y lamo bajando hasta su sexo. Zelda gime y es retuerce, mientras acaricia mi cabello rubio.

Con la mano con la que estaba acariciándola, abro sus labios y doy un lametón a todo su coño, haciéndola gemir y agitar sus caderas. Mi erección comienza a dolerme por la falta de atención, pero para lo que tengo planeado esto es una minucia. Espero que pueda aguantar.

Lamo su clítoris con la lengua, jugando con él y oprimiéndolo una y otra vez.

- Oh… sí, Link… - Susurra mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Con la otra mano, hasta ahora acariciando la parte interior del muslo, comienzo a hacer círculos con un dedo alrededor de su agujero, que va soltando más mocosa transparente. La oigo gemir y susurrar súplicas incoherentes y frases inacabadas mientras intenta que meta mi dedo dentro, pero no lo hago y decido seguir con la tortura.

Cuando ya creo que es suficiente, introduzco el dedo índice en su humedad, haciéndola gemir.

- Más… ah, Link, necesito más…

Introduzco un segundo dedo y ella suspira y gime de felicidad y placer, agitando las caderas en círculos, aumentando la fricción de mis caricias sobre ella, estimulándose contra mí.

Saco mis dedos y los substituyo por mi lengua, introduciéndola dentro de ella, de su estrechez, y con un dedo acaricio su clítoris. Ella no lo sabe, pero escuchar sus gemidos es como si me tocara, me da el mismo placer, y estoy sudando tanto como ella lo está. Y ahora está gimiendo de lo lindo, cada vez más fuerte y más seguidos, hasta que sus suspiros se hacen pequeños gritos.

- ¡Link! ¡Para! ¡Me voy a correr!

No se da cuenta de que es lo que quiero.

Saco mi lengua de ella y meto tres dedos en su humedad mientras acaricio su clítoris con mi otra mano, sentado encima de mis piernas como los japoneses. Me lamo el labio con la lengua, saboreando aun su humedad.

Cuando noto las contracciones contra mi dedo, lo saco inmediatamente y me alejo de ella, sonrío cuando se queja y lloriquea como una niña. Me pongo encima de ella y la penetro de golpe, aumentando notablemente su placer en medio del orgasmo. Comienzo ya con movimientos rápidos y duros mientras ella se abraza a mi cuello y me araña, gritando y agitando sus caderas a al ritmo de mis embestidas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Link! ¡Más!

Intento concentrarme en alguna otra cosa que no sea el placer de la estrechez, la humedad y el calor que me ofrece estar dentro de ella, ni los gritos de placer que acaban en mi oído. Y cuando llega al clímax y grita aun más sigue sin molestarme ese ruido, y aun cuando se está corriendo, no dejo los embates, alargando su orgasmo.

Cuando ya ha terminado, salgo de ella y me tumbo a su lado, aun erecto. Me duele como el infierno pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Ah… eso ha sido… - Intenta reír, pero acaba tosiendo. – creo que… cada vez que… lo hacemos… acabo diciendo lo mismo…

- Sí… - Digo recuperando un poco el aliento.

- Oye… ¿por qué aun estás…?

- Para demostrarte que te quiero de verdad. Así ves que no es solo tu cuerpo.

- ¿Que te… joder… - Traga y cuando ha recuperado el aliento continúa. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me tienes que demostrar nada?

- Porque siempre que nos vemos acabamos en eso. Entonces…

- ¡Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir eso! – Exclama riendo. - ¿No debería yo demostrártelo también, entonces?

- Yo, bueno… - Mierda, dudé.

- ¿Qué? – Me mira sospechosa. Sé que no es la respuesta que quería escuchar. – Ah, por lo de Dark.

- Lo siento…

- No, no, estás en tu derecho. No estoy enfadada. Dark y el bebé son agua pasada, lo que pasa es que me trastorné un poco. Seguramente porque he vuelto a enamorarme… pero me siento algo culpable.

- ¿Por qué? – Me levanto sobre un codo y la miro.

Me mira y no sé que pensar. ¿Será porque cree que engaña a su ex-marido? ¿Cree desobedece a su padre al no avisar? ¿No está realmente preparada para… lo que sea que tengamos?

- Porque… eres tan joven…

_Cilck. ¿Eing?_

- Ah… ¡Pero eso da igual, mujer! – Digo riendo. – Si ese es el único problema, no es tan grave.

- Pero cuando tenga noventa años…

- Yo tendré ochenta y tres y me podré mover tan poco como tú.

Un momento… ¿noventa años?

- Oye… ¿por qué te preocupa la edad?

- Soy una abusa-nanos. – Dice con fingida tristeza.

- ¡Anda ya!

- Que sí, que sí. Mira.

Y sitúa un dedo en la punta de mi media erección, que ya había comenzado a bajar. Un gritito ronco de sorpresa mezclada con placer escapa de mi garganta cuando comienza a jugar con su dedo por toda mi polla.

- Nunca te he visto la cara al terminar… quiero verla.

Me obliga a estirarme de espaldas y se apoya en el codo al lado mío mientras me acaricia. Primero utiliza su dedo para extender la gotita de presemen que sale de la punta, para posteriormente ayudar a la fricción de su mano contra mí. Gimo, cierro los ojos y suspiro, a menudo roncamente, mientras noto encima de mi cuerpo y mis facciones, más concretamente, la mirada de Zelda. Me retuerzo y me empujo contra su mano cuando me la rodea en un puño con su mano delicada.

- Oh… así… - Susurro entre gemidos y mis manos con un puño entre las sábans.

Entreabro los ojos y la miro, deseando que continúen las caricias. Noto que el peso al lado mío cambia cuando Zelda se pone de rodillas al lado mío, una mano acariciando aun mi erección, la otra ahora posada sobre mi torso.

Va moviendo la mano por todo mi estómago y pecho, notando los pequeños respingos de mi cuerpo, más pronunciados cuando pasa el pulgar casualmente por mis oscuros pezones.

Arqueo la espalda y suelto un pequeño gritito cuando comienza a bombear algo más rápido y duro.

- Sí… - Susurro una y otra vez, empujándome contra su mano.

Noto en la parte baja de mi estómago como comienza a formarse el orgasmo, pero este aun no ha llegado. Abro mucho mis ojos azules y abro la boca mientras me empujo y gimo, dando ahora gemidos más contundentes y roncos.

- Ah… Zelda… me-me voy a correr… ¡Ah!

Zelda se ha agachado y me ha lamido un pezón, lo que provoca que comience mi clímax.

Me empujo más rápido contra ella y ella presiona más fuerte mis pezones cuando mi semilla comienza a volar hasta mis muslos y la mano de Zelda.

- ¡Ah! ¡Joder! – Exclamo mientras me arqueo contra la cama y abro los ojos como platos.

Cuando termino, vuelvo a caer sobre la cama pesadamente, jadeando y suspirando, intentando recuperar mi aliento normal.

Zelda se vuelve a estirar al lado mío, el codo encima de la cama y su cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirando mi cara bufar de cansancio pero satisfecha.

- Eso fue hermoso… - Susurra mirándome.

- Sí… me gustó… - Río suavemente.

Cuando ella se vuelve a estirar cabeza arriba al lado mío, me acerco y a abrazo por la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en sus blanditos senos.

- Buenas noches… - Digo.

- Buenas noches… - Me responde.

E instantáneamente, pocos minutos después, se queda dormida. Me levanto suavemente para no despertarla y la miro dormir, tan apacible. La estoy mirando fijamente, sin tocarla por temor a despertarla, y susurro un estribillo de una canción del mismo grupo:

_Me dejé la vergüenza olvidada en el baso en el último bar._

_La mirada perdida, la voz oxidada._

_Despierto en tu cama y me da por cantar:_

"_Dame el tiempo que no te haga falta,_

_Y prometo invertirlo en caricias en tu espalda."_

"_Dame el tiempo que no te haga falta,_

_Y prometo invertirlo en caricias en tu espalda."_

Voy a intentar dormir de nuevo cuando de mi móvil llega un mensaje. Suspiro cansado y me acerco a la mesilla de noche, cojo el teléfono y lo abro, viendo el mensaje de Saria. Frunzo el ceño mientras lo abro, y una risilla se escapa de mí cuando lo leo.

_"¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres tan genial! *Q*_

_Solo los quería de adorno para una gran colección pero… sirvió jajaja._

_Nos vemos mañana n.n"_

Apago el móvil y lo vuelvo a dejar donde estaba, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en los pechos de Zelda y volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p>Esos eran estribillos de unas canciones de<strong> Despistaos<strong>, la de **NO** y la de **CARICIAS EN TU ESPALDA**, que me gustaron y en cierta manera, he retorcido un poco el significado poniéndo solo esa parte, pero os recomiendo escucharla toda.Y espero que esta vez me haya salido más suave el lemon... ¡espero que me lo hagan saber!

Adiós, y hasta el próximo y último capítulo. ^.^


	4. Tú eres mi lugar

Bueno, este es el último capítulo con un pequeño Epílogo al final, espero que os agrade. Personalmente, creo que no me ha quedado ni de lejos como el anterior, y que la información y los hechos estás un poco atropellados, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tal vez más adelante, cuando tenga más práctica lo retoque.

¡Por cierto! No os asustéis, aquí no hay FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK XD

Bueno, a parte de eso nada que contar… ¡Disfrutad!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>TÚ ERES MI LUGAR<strong>

Estoy nervioso, realmente nervioso. No sé qué hacer o qué decir o cómo moverme siquiera. El traje caro y los brillantes zapatos que llevo no ayudan.

Mi novia Zelda está saludando a todo el mundo con la mano libre, la otra mano pegada a mi brazo. Y mi cara totalmente roja por culpa de algunas risillas que escuchaba por de fondo.

- No te preocupes. – Susurra Zelda. – Son buena gente.

- Sí, buena gente con mucho dinero.

- Bueno, tú estás conmigo, no creo que nadie te recrimine. Ya me darás las gracias…

- Las gracias, eres tú la que me ha dicho de venir…

Suspiro y sigo a Zelda por toda la gran casa donde se junta toda la aristocracia de Estados Unidos…

- ¿No decías que me seguirías a todos lados? – Dice con algo picardía.

- Así es…

Y, maldito sea el día en que lo dije, no me queda otra que quedarme aquí.

_- Wow… me encanta hacerlo contigo… - Dijo mientras caía cansado a su lado._

_- Lo intento…_

_Zelda me miró con una sonrisa complacida y yo miré su bella cara, sin creer que aquella Diosa estuviera a mi lado. La miré con una mezcla de admiración, orgullo, amor y deseo que por toda la noche se había encargado de complacer. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella, depositando en sus labios un beso completamente diferente al que acabábamos de darnos en nuestro tercer y último clímax de la noche. Aun hubiera podido una rápida ronda más, pero no habría tenido energía para el examen del día siguiente._

_- ¿Crees que eso te habrá quitado los nervios? – Dijo separándose un poco._

_- ¡Claro! – Dije mientras suelto dos carcajadas. – Más que suficiente. Y aun me quedan muchos más exámenes a lo largo del año…_

_Volví a dar pequeños besos sobre sus rojos labios carnosos, lamiéndolos de vez en cuando._

_Cuando paré, me estiré de espaldas y miré hacia el techo pensando en lo que ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde que me dijo que estuvo embrazada, haría unas tres semanas. Tres semanas… que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás con la persona que amas. Aunque aun no le había preguntado que somos, y creí que ya era momento, después de cinco semanas con… ¿un rollo? No sé como denominarlo._

_- Oye… - Solo comenzar, ya se me fue todo el coraje. Me sonrojé e intenté continuar. – bu-bueno, nosotros estamos… bueno, ya sabes…_

_- ¿Saliendo? ¿De tipo novios?_

_- Sí. – Me encanta que siempre adivine lo que quiero decir cuando no puedo decirlo. – ¿Es eso, o solo un rollo pasajero? Y si estamos saliendo, ¿somos exclusivos o abiertos? – Creí que mi cabeza iba a explotar si mi corazón latía un poco más deprisa._

_- Mira, voy a resumírtelo, ¿O.K.? ¿Estás preparado?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. ¿Y aquella pregunta? Creí que iba a decirme algo parecido a "tú y yo no tenemos nada", o "haré con mi vida lo que quiera y tú con la tuya cuando me canse", o yo qué sé, no me acuerdo… así que me impresioné mucho cuando me respondió._

_- Como te acuestes con otra que no sea yo y te pillo, os cortaré el cuello, a ti y a la zorra que te estés tirando._

_No supe si asustarme o sentirme alagado. Tragué pesadamente y la miré un tanto impresionado… no parecía tan posesiva a primera vista. No sabía si me gustaba o no, nunca había salido con alguien tan posesivo._

_- O-O.K…_

_- No te asustes, creo que me he pasado. Lo que pasa es que te quiero solo para mí. Y De imaginar que estás con otra solo me dan ganas de…_

_- Gracias… - Dije sonriéndole mientras cerraba los ojos._

_- ¿Por la amenaza? – Dijo un tanto incrédula._

_- No, bueno, sí, no lo sé… es que nadie se ha sentido así nunca conmigo y… no sé._

_- ¿No te gusta? Quiero decir, no soy tan bestia, puedes salir con tus amigas y amigos, no soy tan celosa, pero…_

_- Lo entiendo. – Dije sin dejarla terminar. – No es que no me guste, es que una relación así… es la primera que tengo. Y es lo que más quiero ahora mismo… bueno, la relación y tú. Sin ti la relación no vale nada._

_- Claro, borrachín… - Sonreí porque hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así. – y ahora duerme, mañana tienes un examen._

_- Sí…_

_Sentía que Zelda me estaba ocultando algo, que algo la perturbaba, pero no le di importancia. Me estiré en la cama y sentí el peso de su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Un peso que ya he llegado a necesitar para dormir casi cada noche._

_Tanto que cuando no está ella, cojo un jarrón, pero no es tan agradable. El jarrón está frío, mientras que ella es caliente, sudorosa, suave y... y decidí que era mejor que me durmiera._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando fui a hacer el examen, me encontré con Mido, Saria y Sheik, el solitario Sheik. Hablamos de cosas tribales hasta que llegamos al aula donde tuve que separarme de ellos._

_Al entrar, la gran sala de mesas situadas circularmente estaba casi vacía. Me senté separado de un grupito de estudiantes a los que conozco desde que vivía en el orfanato. Me las hicieron pasar mal…_

_- Bueno. – Dijo el profesor solo entrar en la gran sala. – Los exámenes tienen cincuenta preguntas y se puntuarán sobre cien puntos, cada pregunta tiene sus puntos en sus respectivos enunciados… - Y la demás información de cada examen._

_Comenzamos todos girando la hoja del examen sin más dilación una vez a acabado el discurso, y de la sala en silencio tan solo se oía el rozar del bolígrafo y el lápiz sobre la hoja._

_Terminé justo antes de que el profesor hiciera sonar su usual y ridícula campanita dorada para indicar que el tiempo ha terminado. Ridícula manía la de la campanita._

_Salí del gran edificio y me fui directo a casa, sin nada interesante que contar hasta que llegué. Mi teléfono sonó mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de mi casa, pero se me quedó atascada._

_- Oye, chico. – Era Duchess, el dueño de mi piso. Sí, es de alquiler. - ¿Algún problema con la puerta?_

_Duchess es más un tío de a-la-antigua que otra cosa, y me da un poco de miedo cabrearle. Más de una vez ha estado a punto de echarme a la calle por cabrearle… nada, meras chorradas._

_- No, señor, tan solo un pequeño contratiempo. – Cuando conseguí abrir la puerta, continué. - ¿Lo ve?_

_- Te está sonando el teléfono. – Dijo y se fue._

_Descolgué el teléfono antes de que quien llamase descolgase sin antes mirar quién llamaba. Sonreí cuando la voz al otro lado de la línea habló, haciendo a mi palpitar ir más deprisa. Es increíble que siga sintiendo esto a pesar del tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en descolgar? – Cuestionó Zelda._

_- Intentaba abrir la puerta._

_- Vale. Oye, quería comentarte algo…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Nada. Mejor te lo cuento en persona. ¿Estás libre ahora?_

_- Bueno, tenía que hacer un poco la casa…_

_- Estoy ahí en media hora._

_Colgué el teléfono y me lo guardé en bolsillo trasero de mis tejanos, ya acostumbrado a las rápidas decisiones de mi novia… que bien sonó eso en aquel momento. Aunque sigue sonando igual de bien._

_Sonriendo, entré en mi pisito en el entresuelo y cerré la puerta cuando ya estuve dentro, esa vez sin ningún problema. Miré en todas las habitaciones y lo único que vi por arreglar fue barrer un poco el suelo y hacer las camas. Por lo demás estaba todo bastante bien._

_Encendí la radio antes de apoyar mis puños en las caderas, dando un cansado suspiro, antes de comenzar. Primero hice las camas, bien estiradas, no hacía falta que cambiase las sábanas. Luego el suelo, que tampoco estaba tan sucio, aunque luego, por si acaso, pasé la fregona por todo el suelo._

_Cuando ya hube acabado y el suelo se hubo secado, miro la hora y vi que tan solo había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que Zelda me llamó. Suspiré y fui al comedor, donde encendí la tele y comencé a hacer zapping, sonriendo cada vez que aparecía un programa de corazón._

_Se me pasó el cuarto de hora volando, hasta que golpearon la puerta suavemente. Apagué la televisión y me acerqué a la puerta precipitadamente, la abrí y dejé pasar a Zelda a mi humilde hogar._

_- ¿Qué querías decirme? – Dije una vez nos hubimos sentado._

_- Bueno… ¿no te has preguntado nunca por qué no van manadas de reporteros y paparazzis siguiéndome?_

_- Bueno, pues… - La verdad, sí lo había pensado, pero preferí no preguntar._

_- Es porque mi padre impide que entren en la ciudad si es por motivos relacionados conmigo, hasta que encontrara pareja._

_- Ah… ¿Por qué quieres contarme eso?_

_- Porque… voy a volver a salir en informativos y revistas dentro de poco, creo._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Sí, contigo._

_Mi mente se quedó en blanco… ¿conmigo? No lo entiendo._

_Mientras me hablaba interiormente a mí mismo, oía la voz de Zelda como un eco de fondo, que parloteaba y parloteaba sin parar. O quizás sí parase, no estaba lo suficientemente atento para saber._

_Me estaba mareando, la habitación me daba vueltas, como si estuviera drogado. ¿Por qué iba un tipo como yo a salir en la televisión? O peor… ¡En informativos! ¡En revistas!_

_- Link, - Oí que decía. - ¿estás bien?_

_- Estoy… no sé… - Cuando volví un poco más en mí, la miré y exclamé. - ¡Por qué iba yo a salir en las revistas!_

_- Link… te lo acabo de explicar._

_- No… no te he escuchado. Lo siento. – Y estuve DE NUEVO sonrojado, para variar._

_- Link, quiero presentarte a mi padre como pareja oficial… ¿te parecería bien?_

_- ¿N-No te parece un poco precipitado?_

_- No lo sé, por eso te preguntaba._

_¿Os doy una pista? Acabé aceptando, por el simple hecho de que la amo y no puedo negarle nada cuando me pone esos ojitos… no sin antes desmayarme por tanto oxígeno que me llegaba al cerebro._

- Oh, Diosas queridas… ¿es esa la Reina?

- Sí. – Dice mirando en la misma dirección que yo. – Pero no vamos a saludarla.

- Vaya, sigo teniendo a la Reina en la misma casa que yo, pisando el mismo suelo, pero me quedo más tranquilo. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Zelda suelta una pequeña risilla que casi me hace sonreír. Casi.

- Hola. – Dice una voz profunda detrás de nosotros.

Espero que no sea alguien de la aristocracia muy alto de nivel… me doy la vuelta y no sé qué es peor, el tío aristócrata o…

- ¡Papá! – Exclama cortésmente Zelda mientras abraza al hombre mayor.

- Ay, Diosas… - Susurro demasiado bajo para que alguien lo oiga.

- ¿Y este joven señor quién es? – Dice el presidente Daltus, cordial.

Oh, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Mi cara se pone aun más roja cuando le tomo la mano que me ofrece.

- Link, señor.

- Es mi pareja. – Suelta Zelda de golpe.

- Ah… - Suspiro, sin saber como reaccionará.

- ¡Oh! Veo que al fin te decidiste por alguien…

- Sí, papá. Estoy bien ya, como puedes ver.

- Sí, y sigues tan hermosa como hace unos años… da una vuelta y deja que te vea.

Zelda da una vuelta, su padre sonriendo orgulloso. Y lo único que quiero yo es relegarme en las sombras, apartado de la vista de todo el mundo. ¿Dónde están los superpoderes cuando los necesitas?

- Es genial, papá. – Comenta Zelda, continuando una conversación que no he seguido.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – De repente me mira y pregunta. - ¿Y tú qué tal? Hemos estado dejándote de lado en nuestra conversación, no es respetuoso. – Vuelvo a sonrojarme.

- ¡N-N-N-No! – Tartamudeo. – N-N-No es irrespetuosos pa-para alguien como usted… - Digo y suelto una risilla tonta.

- Link, ¿estás bien? – Dice Zelda preocupada.

- ¿Yo? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Estoy genial! – Comienzo a carcajearme, ganándome la atención de gran parte de la sala. Cuando me tranquilizo la miro preocupado, le pongo la mano suavemente en el antebrazo y susurro mareado. – Creo que voy a desmayarme…

- Emm… ¿podemos hablar tu pareja y yo, Zelda?

- Claro, pero…

- Tranquila, no le morderé. – Responde mientras ríe.

La miro y veo en su mirada que se preocupa por mí, pero decido que ya es suficiente de hacer el payaso, pero soy tímido, maldita sea. Mientras Daltus y yo nos apartamos de Zelda, consigo convencerme de que no voy a hablar con un importante y reconocido presidente, sino con el padre de mi novia. No sé que debería preocuparme más…

- No te estés tan avergonzado. – Dice cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

- Tan solo quiero saber una cosa. Si quieres, luego podrás irte.

- Siento el escándalo…

Suspiro cansado y avergonzado cuando el presidente hacía esperar a gente que iba a hablar con él, y no puedo evitar sentirme muy, pero que muy culpable.

- Escuche, no le haga esperar por mí…

- Crees que son más importantes que tú, ¿eh?

- Bueno, ¿no lo son?

- Dime, chico, que crees que sería para ti más importante, ¿unos hombres de negocios o la felicidad de tu hija?

- La felicidad de mi hija, supongo.

- Eso es. Bueno, solo quería decirte un par de cosas que no sé si te agradarán… primera: que estés con mi hija me parece bien, pareces un buen chico, pero si le haces daño acabarás en la cárcel. Veo cuando os miráis que estáis muy enamorados y todo eso, pero… casi todo tiende a torcer. No es una amenaza, no querría ser grosero, pero con los antecedentes de mi hija…

- Lo entiendo. No quiero que se tuerza y seguramente no se torcerá de la misma manera. Es solo de pensar ver a Zelda de nuevo así y yo… no sabría que hacer.

- Bien, me parece bien que te preocupes tanto por mi hija.

- ¿Y la segunda, señor?

- Ah… - Suspira antes de continuar. – será mejor que te vayas antes de que te echen más fotografías.

- Fo-o-fo… - Daltus señala hacia un lado de la sala y veo a unos periodistas haciendo fotos. – Me han… me han hecho…

- Pues claro, al que más. Eres la pareja de mi hija, después de todo…

- Diosas…

Me acerco rápidamente a Zelda, intentando no hacerme notar entre el público, cogiéndola del brazo cuando llego donde ella, empujándola detrás de mí hacia la salida. Ella me sigue hasta su coche, donde se sienta en el asiento del conductor y yo a su lado. Cuando cierro la puerta, toda la tensión acumulada se escapa y me deshago suspirando en el asiento.

- Soledad… dulce soledad… - Cuando escucho a Zelda reír suavemente, giro la cabeza hacia ella y pregunto. - ¿podemos irnos?

- Claro. Solo quería que hablases con mi padre.

- Me han echado fotos… ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

- Es lo que conlleva salir conmigo, supongo. Que lo sepa _todo_ el mundo. – Dice dando un pequeño énfasis.

- Sí, pero… ¿te das cuenta de los problemas que te vendrán encima?

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas crees que "_se __me __vendrán __encima_"?

- No lo sé… tal vez tu reptación o algo. No sé.

- ¿Mi reputación? – Dice en medio de risas mientras enciende el motor y arranca. – Ahora mismo, lo más probable que veo es que TÚ estés molesto, dejando de lado las _reputaciones_a un lado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¡Maldita sea, Zelda! ¡Hurgarán en mi vida!

- ¿Y tú no quieres ser famoso? Eso es lo que quiere todo el mundo hoy en día.

- Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo. – Digo como un suspiro mientras apoyo la cabeza mi mano, tapándome la boca y mirando por la ventana.

Y Zelda decide zanjar el tema, porque se concentra tan solo en conducir y no volvemos a hablarnos hasta que hemos llegado a mi casa, donde me bajo y me despido, y ella se va por su camino hasta su casa, supongo.

Entro en casa y suspiro, apoyado contra la puerta. Miro hacia el techo y me pregunto: ¿Tan malo será ser una celebridad?

Malo… malo… malo es poco. Y solo hace tres semanas que soy una "celebridad". ¡Maldita sea!

Estoy jadeando de cansancio contra la puerta de mi casa, jadeando después de un gran ataque de adrenalina de más. En mis manos tengo la _Hylian__'__s__language_, una revista conocida, con una foto mía en smoking y de Zelda en aquel sexy vestido negro de portada. _¡Zelda,__la __hija __del __gran __presidente, __al __fin __encontró __pareja!_, pone encima de la imagen con letras amarillas.

Una vez en la seguridad de mi piso, voy a la página indicada en el pie, leyendo el artículo:

_¡Sí, como lo leen!_ – que ingenioso. – _Zelda, la hija del gran presidente ha encontrado pareja, ya superada su anterior, que está actualmente encarcelado. ¡Pero no vamos a hablar de cosas tan fúnebres el día de hoy! ¡El "chico guapo" es el nuevo novio! No se sabe con seguridad si van a casarse, el chico parece bastante más joven que nuestra amada Zelda, pero se ven una pareja muy estable… ¡Quizá, con el tiempo, se casen y le den nietos a nuestro presidente!_

Mierda, me entran ganas de vomitar. Me derrumbo en el suelo de rodillas, con la mano en la boca, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Tranquilo… tranquilo…

Suena mi teléfono, pero no estoy de humor para hablar. Aun así, descuelgo el teléfono y respondo cuando veo que es Saria quien llama.

- ¿Sí…?

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

- No.

- Puedo suponerlo. Oye… solo quería decirte dos cosas. Una: que estás saliendo por la tele. Dos: ten cuidado con Ilia.

- ¿Eh?

La primera noticia me ha dejado un poco en shock, pero la segunde me ha impresionado. ¿Por qué me avisa sobre Ilia? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ya…

- No sé si lo has notado, pero… desde que te dejó que estuvo espiándote. Todo el tiempo.

- Pues no, no lo noté – Digo sincero.

- Bueno, yo sí. Y cuando comenzaste a verte en público con Zelda, se puso hecha una furia…

- Wow. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué haría eso?

- No lo sé. Solo… vete tú a saber lo que esa loca puede hacer.

- Gracias por la advertencia.

- No, Link, va en serio. A ti te mostró su parte más bonita, pero en realidad es una urraca. Una sanguijuela. Ten cuidado. ¡Ah! Y espera, no cuelgues. – Pasa un tiempo callada, escuchando yo su televisión de fondo, pero sin entender lo que dice. – Oh, mierda… pon la tele. En _debates __punto __y __com._

Separo el teléfono de mi oreja y cuelo antes de apoyar mi cabeza contra la pared. Me levanto y voy al salón, donde enciendo la tele y pongo el canal, sin saber que diablos la ha asustado tanto. Me siento en el sillón y apoyo el brazo en el antebrazo del asiento.

Y se me corta el aliento poco tiempo después, viendo a Ilia entrar en el plató. Un poco tarde la advertencia, ¿no?

Se me va todo el color de la cara, lo noto. ¿Qué hace Ilia en un debate sobre mi relación con Zelda?

- Y bueno, - Dice la presentadora. – hola de nuevo, Ilia. ¿Qué más tienes que contarnos sobre ese delincuente?

¿Delincuente? ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva allí? ¿Qué ha dicho? Ay, Diosas, ya por qué me miraban tan raro por la calle…

- Es mi ex-novio, se podría decir que yo lo conozco más que cualquiera aquí. – La mato… yo la mato… - Podría decir muchas cosas, pero solo voy a comentar una. – Que no diga nada de eso… nada de eso… - Es muy abusivo con las mujeres. A mí siempre me exigía cosas que yo no quería hacer, y a veces me obligaba a hacerlas. Lo demás se lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

- ¡SERÁ HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA! – Exclamo mientras me levanto de un salto.

Mierda, me ha hecho cabrear. Una de las cosas buenas que tengo es que no me cabreo, realmente cabreado, con facilidad. Y una de las malas es que cuando me cabreo, soy capaz de todo.

Cojo el teléfono móvil y tecleo el número debajo de la pantalla, donde dice que si tengo algo que añadir, lo haga. Y eso haré. Suena un pitido dos veces y luego la música de introducción hasta que cogen la llamada. Le quito el volumen a la televisión.

- Tenemos una llamada, veamos quien es. ¿Hola?

- Hola. - Respondo.

- ¡Hola! Antes de nada, gracias por haber llamado y…

- Soy Link, el novio de Zelda. – Digo sin dejarla terminar.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pues bienvenido a nuestro programa, Link! De ti precisamente estábamos hablando. – Sonrío al ver la palidez de Ilia.

Bien, nena. Me has hecho enfadar y lo sabes.

- Lo que acaba de decir Ilia es completamente falso.

- ¿Qué es completamente falso, dices? – Cuestiona Ilia con sorna. – Aun recuerdo los moratones.

Todo el público suelta un "¡Oh…!", pero no me impide continuar.

- Pues mira, siento si tus huesos son de cristal, porque que yo recuerde, lo único que hacía era abrazarte.

- Siempre me obligabas a acostarme contigo. Eres un obsesivo.

- No te obligaba a nada, a pesar de que acepto que quizá sí sea un obsesivo, nunca he obligado a nadie a hacer nada. Lo único que hacía era abrazarte y besarte, y cuando te negabas paraba. Simple y llanamente.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Me hiciste mucho daño muchas veces…

- ¿Sí? ¿Y dónde está el recibo médico que eso, eh? ¿O tampoco te llevaba al hospital?

- Tenemos otra llamada para unirse a nuestro interesante debate. - Dice la presentadora. - ¿Hola?

- Hola, soy Malon, otra de las ex-novias de Link.

- ¿¡MALON!? – Exclamo sorprendido. Ella es tan tímida como yo.

- Sí… - Susurra. – quería decir que yo también creo que es mentira. Y a ver… no es por ofender, pero si solo le interesara… eso, ¿no creéis que buscaría chicas con más atributos?

- A lo mejor le gustan las bajitas. – Dice Ilia en contrapartida, claramente ofendida.

- No, por que todos sabemos que Zelda es casi tan alta como Link y yo… bueno, con decirte que mido uno ochenta y tres, creo que ya te lo digo todo. – El público suelta un nuevo "¡Oh…!". – Link no es mala persona ni nada de eso. Es más, cuando cortamos, seguimos en contacto y ahora es mi mejor amigo, aunque últimamente no nos veamos mucho.

- Sí, te has echado novio, ¿no? – Digo cordial. - ¡Ya era hora!

- Gracias… bueno, gracias a él pude superar el complejo de que soy demasiado alta, y que nunca saldría con nadie. Salió conmigo en el instituto para quitarme el complejo, a pesar de que le gustaba otra chica.

- ¿Sabías eso? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién no? – Cuestionó riendo. – Pero no lo supe hasta que cortamos. Siempre me mirabas como si fuera digna de alabanza. Y cuando YO corté contigo me di cuenta… y me puse a reír como una tonta. – Se oye una voz al otro lado de la línea de Malon y continúa. - Tengo que colgar ya… adiós.

- Adiós Malon, y gracias por aportar tu punto de vista.

- Yo también voy a colgar, pero antes querría decir una cosa. – Digo, aun con el cabreo.

- ¿Sí?

Miro a Ilia por la pantalla del televisor y frunzo el ceño más aun.

- Mira, Ilia… no sé qué tienes contra mí, pero si cortamos no solo fue por mi culpa. Ambos nos mentíamos constantemente, tú al decir que yo era lo mejor de tu vida y yo al decirte que te quería. Y ambos lo sabemos. No sabes nada de mí, nunca te decidiste a saberlo. No sabes de lo que trabajo, ni qué carrera estudio. No sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños, siquiera.

- Ni tú el mío.

- El tres de diciembre. – Y vuelve a palidecer. – Te regalé esos pendientes tan bonitos que llevas, tuve que pasar dos días sin dormir a base de café, trabajando para pagarlos.

- Eso… eso…

- Así que, si alguna vez te he importado… - Digo con voz dolida. Estoy realmente triste, pero no quiero hacer nada hasta colgar. – déjame en paz. Sigue con tu vida, y yo lo haré con la mía. Y ahora Zelda es mi vida. No te interpongas y encuentra tú tu camino. Te deseo suerte.

Cuelgo y me doy cuenta de que aun estoy de pie, mirando la pantalla como si Ilia pudiera verme. Me siento mal… como siempre que me cabreo. Luego viene el bajón. Antes de que llegue irremediablemente, devuelvo la voz al televisor.

- Bueno, parece que nos han llegado nuevas noticias. Gracias por tu aporte, Ilia, sigamos con el debate sobre…

Apago el televisor y me derrumbo. Caigo de rodillas y entierro la cabeza entre mis manos, llorando lágrimas saladas. ¿Por qué me pasa siempre a mí? Apoyo mi bazo y mi cabeza sobre el sofá, sin poder hacer otra cosa, soltando sollozos silenciosos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que alguien abre la puerta y oigo los pasos acelerados sobre el suelo, después del portazo. Ese alguien abre la puerta del salón y se acerca corriendo, abrazándome y acercado mi cabeza a ella.

- Ya pasó, ya pasó… - Susurra la chica.

- Ze-Ze-Zelda…

La abrazo por la cintura y me acerco más a ella, dejando salir los sollozos.

- No sé por qué me afecta todo tanto últimamente… - Susurro cuando me he tranquilizado, aunque aun me cuesta respirar contra su hombro.

- No sé… supongo que todo esto será muy nuevo para ti. - Me separa de ella y me mira a los ojos, me pone las manos en las mejillas y me seca las lágrimas con el pulgar. – He oído todo el programa.

- Ahá…

- Siento no haberlo sabido antes. Lo siento, en serio.

- ¿Eres tú laque ha dicho lo la noticia de última hora?

- Lo que les he dicho es que como no cambiaran de tema, acababan todos de patitas en la calle.

Suelto una risilla ahogada, sin saber qué decir.

- Gracias… - Susurro antes de besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

Me coge de las manos y se levanta, frunzo el ceño, pero me levanto cuando ella lo hace. Me rodea el cuello con los brazos y me besa de nuevo, cariñosamente, poniendo sus labios sobre los míos. Respondo lentamente al beso sin mucho esfuerzo, como las otras veces que la he besado, poniendo mis bracos en su cintura.

Se separa y me sonríe con una mirada amorosa en los ojos antes de obligar a sentarme. Lleva un traje marrón, como la de una oficinista. Se desabotona la chaqueta y se la quita, al igual que la corbata.

Vuelve a bajar y a besarme, empujándome hacia atrás en el sofá, poniéndome cómodo. Se separa y besa ambas comisuras de mis labios, bajando luego por la barbilla y siguiendo por la mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja, donde muerde y lame el lóbulo.

De mi garganta se escapa un ronco y suave gemido, pongo mis manos detrás de su espalda, acercándola un poco más, incitándola a seguir con las caricias. Sus manos paran de mi cuello a mis hombros, y de mis hombros al primer botón de mi camisa. Mientras hace u caminito húmedo de besos desde detrás de la oreja hasta el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, desabotona mi camisa.

Suspiro y gimo suavemente, casi sin que se oiga, la erección en mis pantalones intentando atravesar la cremallera de mis tejanos. Contengo la respiración cuando Zelda pone una mano ahí.

- Ah…

Cuando ya ha terminado con mi camisa, se separa y comienza a desabrochar su camisa blanca, besando mi pecho, de rodillas entre mis piernas. Tengo los ojos cerrados y me concentro en lo que hace, en sus caricias y besos sobre mi pecho. Suspiro cuando me lame un pezón.

Se levanta y se quita la camisa, quedando en esa falda marrón y sujetador. Me coge de las manos y me arrastra detrás de ella. Se quita los zapatos en medio del pasillo y vamos directos a mi habitación.

Cuando ya estamos dentro, se da la vuelta y vuelve a besarme, desabrochando el botón de mis pantalones y abriendo la cremallera. Se separa de mí y ayuda a quitarme la ropa hasta quedarme en ropa interior. Volviendo a besarme, me empuja contra la cama suavemente, haciéndome caer y quedarme sentado. Se desabotona la falda y se la quita, empujándola a un lado con el pie cuando cae el al suelo.

Zelda pasa una mano por mi plano pecho y estómago, bajando hasta mi hombría. Gimo un poco más fuerte cuando me quita los boxers y golpea suavemente la punta con el dedo gordo. Mi virilidad desprende un poco de presemen, que Zelda lo utiliza para aumentar la fricción de caricias.

- Zelda… - Suspiro.

Entreabro los ojos cuando se acerca a mi oído y me susurra.

- Te amo… siento que todo haya salido así.

- No… no es culpa tuya…

- Sí lo es. – Contengo un gemido cuando se agacha y lame la punta. – Y quiero compensártelo.

- Si es por compensación no quiero que hagas esto.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a compensar así? – Dice medio riéndose, echando el aliento sobre mi erección. – Ay, mi borrachín… siempre piensas en eso.

Después de darme un rápido beso, se agacha y envuelve la cabeza en forma de seta en su boca, dando círculos con la lengua, separándose para lamer hasta la base.

Está volviéndome loco, gimiendo y suspirando, apoyado con una mano sobre la cama y la otra acariciando su cabello rubio.

La separo de mí y la levanto, sentándola sobre mis piernas, para besarla apasionadamente, cogiéndola de la nuca. Saco la lengua y lamo sus labios, pidiendo paso. Abre la boca y nos fundimos en un solo beso ardiente que solo hace que mi erección crezca si se puede y mi corazón palpite más deprisa.

Nos separamos y Zelda me hace caer hasta la cama, donde nos volvemos a besar. Se sube a horcajadas en mi regazo, acariciando con su estómago mi virilidad, moviéndose en círculos.

- Que sexy… - Susurro con una sonrisa.

Sonríe y se quita lentamente el sujetador, tirándolo a un lado. Se agacha y vuelve a besarme, mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior y lamiéndolo.

Baja hasta la garganta y comienza a besar y lamer mi nuez, haciéndome suspirar pesadamente. Vuelva a bajar hasta mi pecho, lamiendo y besando cada músculo, amándome.

- Te-Te quiero… - Tartamudeo entre suspiros.

- Yo también a ti, borrachín…

Se levanta un poco, se quita la única prenda que le quedaba y vuelva donde estaba. Me levanto hasta quedar sentado y vuelvo a besarla con legua, fundiéndome con ella, mezclándome con su sabor.

Cogiéndola por la cintura y sin dejar de besarla, la ayudo a elevarse un poco, para después descender sobre mi hombría, notando la humedad y el calor dentro de ella, los dos gimiendo al unísono, el uno contra la boca del otro.

Unidos y besándonos, comenzamos a movernos lenta y suavemente, la cadera moviendo en círculos, sin querer abandonar el calor que otro proporciona, gemidos placenteros que acaban en la boca del otro.

Nuestras lenguas moviéndose en el calor de la otra boca, moviéndose como una bella danza. Pero pronto queremos sentir más. Zelda me rodea con las piernas y yo la rodeo con un brazo, apoyándome en la cama con el otro.

- Ah, Link… - Susurra en mi oído.

Comienza la fricción de caricias entre nuestros sexos, ambos moviéndonos juntos. Noto los pechos de Zelda pegados contra mi torso, sus duros botones rosados. Una mano de Zelda se separa de mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho, mi estómago, hasta el lugar donde nos unimos una y otra vez. Con los dedos índice y corazón, rodean mi empapada hombría, oprimiéndola un poco, dándonos una nueva sensación.

Gemimos y suspiramos cada vez más fuerte a medida que nos acercamos a la cima. Doy la vuelta con Zelda para ponerla debajo de mí. Ella me rodea con las piernas y comienza a moverse. Comienzo con unas rápidas y suaves embestidas, sintiendo como Zelda se estremece debajo de mí. Con una mano, acaricio su muslo una y otra vez, y sé que la simple caricia la vuelve loca, apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

- ¡Ah… Link, sí… más…!

Estamos muy cerca del orgasmo y, cuando llega, ambos nos besamos, ahogando los gritos en la boca del otro, como si nos los comiéramos.

Cuando ya hemos terminado de corrernos, me derrumbo hacia un lado con temor a hacerle daño si lo hago encima de ella.

Ambos suspirando, Zelda apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y me abraza por la cintura, acariciando mi pecho.

Cuando ya hemos recuperado el aliento, se levanta un poco y me mira a los ojos.

- Oye… pase lo que pase, no me dejes nunca. – Susurra con algo de temor en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Porque sé que no te gusta la atención. Tal vez te sigan los paparazzis y los periodistas.

- Todos los lugares tienen algo malo.

- ¿Me consideras un lugar? – Dice entre pequeñas risas.

- Síp. Tú eres mi lugar… uno que tiene pocas cosas malas. – Digo besando fugazmente sus labios.

- Tú sigue diciendo las frases correctas en el momento adecuado y te llevarás más de una sorpresa.

- ¿Una noche loca de pasión en la playa?

- Eso definitivamente tenemos que tenerlo.

Riendo suavemente, ambos nos dormimos en los brazos del otro, abrazados.

**EPÍLOGO**

**(Unos nueve meses después…)**

Suspiro antes de entrar en la tienda. No sé de dónde diablos he sacado el coraje para entrar.

- ¿Quería algo? – Pregunta la dependienta. - ¡Ah, pero si es el chico del mes pasado! ¿Vienes a por lo que me dijiste?

- Sí, señora.

- De acuerdo, ahora te lo saco. – Se agacha para buscarlo, y cuando se levanta tiene una pequeña cajita lila muy suave. La abre y dentro hay un anillo plateado, sencillo, sin perlas ni joyas ni pedruscos. – dos cientos ruppies, por favor.

- O.K… - Digo resignado.

Le doy el dinero y me da la cajita, suspiro y salgo de la tienda.

Llevo diez meses saliendo con Zelda, y estoy decidido a hacer esto, aunque no haya acabado la carrera. Lo terminaremos cuando acabe si ella dice sí.

Llego a mi casa, donde Zelda está esperando. Sonrío recordando aquella vez que Ilia apareció en un plató para contar calumnias sobre mí. No supe cómo Zelda había abierto la puerta hasta poco después, que descubrí que se las había quitado a mi casero.

Y entonces le hice unas copias.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí…! - Digo al entrar.

- ¡Hola, cariño! – Dice abrazándome del cuello. - ¿Qué pasa? Te veías nervioso por teléfono.

- Sí, bueno, em… - Saco de mi bolsillo la cajita y se la enseño, sonriendo cuando se le ilumina la cara al imaginarse qué es. – aun es muy pronto pero, cuando acabe la carrera, te pediré que te cases conmigo. - Zelda abre la cajita y abre los ojos, cogiendo el anillo de plata. – No es muy complicado, ni tampoco tiene un pedrusco de rubí ni nada pero…

- No, no, es… es genial… - Se le ponen los ojos llorosos y me mira, antes de exclamar de pura alegría. - ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias, gracias! – Me rodea con los brazos y me besa precipitadamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Podrás esperar a que termine la carrera?

- Podría esperar cientos de años y lo querría con la misma ansia.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Sí…

Y entonces posa sus labios sobre los míos, sellando una promesa por la eternidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¿Lo veis? Nada que ver TT_TT Voy a llorar.<p>

Por otra parte y con mejores noticias, tengo un nuevo proyecto de FanFic, nada parecido a esto. Es tipo medieval y eso, pero aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto: - Zelda es una princesa, (obviamente) que va al país vecino a buscar un marido para su 18 cumpleaños. Y os preguntareis: - ¿Y Link por dónde anda?… está trabajando en un sitio no muy decente… donde se ofrecen servicios a muchachas… ¡Pero él es feliz! Tranquilas, no lo voy a hacer sufrir... después de todo es mi amante secreto... ¡y el de muchas otras diría yo! ¡LO DEMÁS OS LO DEJO A VUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN O ESPERAOS A QUE LO CUELGUE! ^.^


End file.
